


Pirates of the Caribbean: Sodomy and Rum

by Chanikun



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Bad Writing, Being Walked In On, Bubble Bath, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Confessions, Cuddling, Embarrassment, Eventual Relationships, Excessive Drinking, Fuck everything after cotbp, Gambling, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I seriously can’t write I am so sorry, I was going to fill this w smut but idk anymore, I’m doing my best, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, No Het - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period Typical Attitudes, Post-Curse of the Black Pearl, Sex Pollen, Sexual Frustration, Spoilers, Tortuga (Pirates of the Caribbean), anamaria is a lesbian, bath shenanigans, but i mean i upload every day so, i cant write, literal trash, sorry in advance, will cant cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanikun/pseuds/Chanikun
Summary: (Original characters are minor)(just kidding)After aiding in Jack’s escape, Will finds he can’t stop thinking about the sea (and the Captain, but he’s going to ignore that) and returns to Tortuga. He didn’t intend to meet Jack there but he’s not complaining.This is utter and total shit and idk why i wroteittt
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Will Turner
Comments: 25
Kudos: 41





	1. In Tortuga

Will Turner was decidedly, very much so indeed, miserable.

  
After helping Captain Jack Sparrow take back the pearl and assisting in his escape, Will had not been able to stop thinking about him. And, more specifically, what he had learned about his father.

Seeing Jack jump, or rather, fall off that cliff, had made Will Turner realize two things. One, that was the last time he would most likely ever see the pirate again, and two; he no longer wanted to live as a blacksmith. He wanted to go back to sailing and sword fighting.  
Nothing interested him in Port Royal. Forging swords, practicing his sparring… Not even Elizabeth excited him anymore. Every day he thought of the pirate, the pearl, and the endless, unforgiving sea. He could only quench his thirst for piracy by visiting the docks and smelling the ocean air. But even that was quickly growing old. He knew that he was supposed to return to what he was born for.  
And so he did.

  
He didn’t have anything to lose. His past ‘apprenticeship’ with Mr Brown was nothing but an excuse for the drunken man to sleep in and claim Will’s craftsmanship for his own. He had no family in the port, nothing that held him down. Not even Elizabeth was able to convince him to stay. Quickly after rescuing her from Barbossa’s crew, he had realized that he had not loved her like he thought he had. She seemed like a charged, sharp and assertive woman which was all he could hope for in a lover, but after their overseas adventure he could only think of how she had only waited for someone else to save her from the cursed captain’s clutches. Even as she screamed through sobs how much she loved him, and how she wouldn’t be able to live without him, he had ignored her cries.

  
And now, Will was in Tortuga, surrounded by drunken Captains with a whore on each side; Most were women, but the occasional man would another of his own sex. Will averted his eyes from the sodomites as they chanted sea shanties carelessly,in a volume that would ensure their voices would be hoarse in the morning. Rum being downed like it was water and doubloons spoiled in a way the hands they fell from would surely regret in the morning. Will would wait until he found the opportune moment to join a crew and start serving the sea again, but for now, he was one of them: Singing, drinking and playing poker.  
However, Will considered himself to be at a higher standard than the other horny drunkards so he never drank to the point of being, well, drunk. So when his favourite, flamboyant captain walked in, he did a double take, noticing right away. He watched incredulously as the Captain was followed by the loyal first mate, Gibbs, and the fierce Anamaria to a table in the corner.  
“That cha’ pirate?” Leah asked as she wiped a plate down behind the bar. Leah served as a barmaid and had earned Will’s friendship as he stayed in Tortuga. He had told the particularly young server every last detail about Jack and their adventure.  
Will nodded.

  
“He regularly comes here, ‘bout once every month ah two.” She said, “Usually ta’ top up his crew. And his Rum,” She supplied and quirked a brow when Will said nothing. “Aren’t you going to talk to him?” She asked.

  
“Oh, ah… y-yeah,” Will answered, unable to take his eyes off the addlebrained yet alluring pirate. “Go on, then,” Leah nodded in Jack’s direction, forcing Will back into reality, and Will walked across the room, dodging pirates dancing, crew brawling, and whores running around, until he finally approached the pirate.

  
Anamaria noticed him first. “Will!” She exclaimed, gesturing Will to sit across from her, beside Jack and he gladly complied. “I wondered where you had got off to!” She leaned on the table, and threw back a mug of rum, downing it in one go. Gibbs followed suit, and Jack threw an arm around him.

  
“William! I haven’t seen you since Port Royal, me lad!” Jack threw an arm around his shoulder, also taking a swig of rum. “What brings you to Tortuga, William?” Jack asked, and gave him a dastardly grin. “Couldn’t resist me charms?”  
Anamaria, Gibbs and Jack chuckled at that, and drank more. Will felt his face get hot. “I’m looking to join some crew,” He told, and Jack spat out his rum. “What? What about Elizabeth?” The captain asked, astonished. “Has she traded herself away yet again? Women, I tell you...” He shook his head.

  
“Let the lad speak!” Anamaria slowed her drinking, now only nursing her third round of rum.

  
Will took a deep breath, and explained to the brash trio how he missed The Pearl as soon as he set foot on land, how things Elizabeth used to that he was fond of now just annoyed him, and that he no longer found joy in smithing. The three listened intently as he explained that the only thing he wanted now? Was to be back on The Pearl.

  
When he was finished, Jack leaned back and stroked his beard. “Guess that’s settled then!” He smiled, and the rest of them cocked their heads.

  
“What is?” Will asked.

  
“William,” Jack looked at him dead in the eye. “You want to be part of my crew, aye?”

  
“Well, yes,” he answered.

  
“Then welcome aboard,” He smiled and put an arm around him again.

  
They spent the rest of the night drinking rum, playing cards, and later in the night, when they were blackout drunk, joining in on the cheers and song. They seemed not to notice that they were being watched; Too caught up in the joys of Tortuga.

  
ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ

  
The next morning, Will was already being put to work, helping Gibbs move barrels of rum into the ship, when he was surprised to see Leah outside the bar, approaching him. “Will! She called, and hitched up her skirt as she ran up the gangplank.

  
“Leah? what’s wrong?” He asked, knowing she was supposed to be working.

  
“That yer’ Bonny-lass?” Gibbs teased.

  
Leah blinked at him, and Gibbs smile dropped from his face.

  
“My bad.” Gibbs shrugged, and got back to the barrels.

  
Leah looked back to Will. “There is someone who ‘as watching ya last night,” she explained in a hushed tone.

  
“Who?” Will hissed.

  
“I don’t know. He kept to himself, but had ‘is eyes on ya the whole time. Maybe ya know ‘em? Big feather in his hat, missing a leg, pet monkey?” She supplied, and Will could only think of one person who matched her description: Captain Barbossa. But he had seen him die.

  
“Only man I know like that is a dead man,” Will sighed.

  
Leah huffed. “He ain’t seem friendly. Just be careful, aye?”

  
He nodded. “Thank you, Leah.”

  
“Yer welcome. I’ve gotta run,” She nodded to the bar, and ran back down the gangplank.

  
“Turner!” Jack appeared out of nowhere beside Will, putting a hand on his shoulder and pulling him close. “You didn’t tell me you had a girl!”

  
Will couldn’t tell if he was serious or just teasing.

  
“I said the same thing,” Gibbs grunted as he moved the barrels by himself, having Will had abandoned him. “She didn’t ‘preciate me saying it, mind you.”

  
“Only teasing,” Jack smiled at Will, and winked at him. The truth was, Leah had made it clear to all the men that had flirted with her in the bar in the past she was only interested in women.

  
William had nothing against sodomy. He didn’t grow up christian, And it was one of the things Governor Swann and Elizabeth tried to teach him that was shameful, but, with all due respect, he just didn’t buy into it.

  
“Weigh anchor!” Jack commanded as the rest of the crew made it onto the ship and hurried to set sail.

  
Will had forgotten all about what Leah had told him. “Where are we going?” He asked Jack.

  
Jack smiled. “You ever heard of Pelegosto, Turner?” Jack smiled, climbing the stairs to The Pearl’s wheel. Will followed behind him.  
William shook his head.

  
Jack smiled. “Cannibal Island, in fact.”

  
“Why are we going there?” Will asked. He trusted Jack of course, and he would do anything his captain asked of him, but he felt he deserved to know.

  
“On accord of a lady being there,” Jack explained. “I owe her a visit.”

  
“Set sail!” Gibbs shouted, and they were on their way.


	2. Just When I Was Getting Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first part of this is an infodump and the rest is shit :) my specialty! enjoy!

The ocean was still, and The Pearl sailed through the water smoother than a knife could slice through butter. It was Will’s first day back on The Pearl and the weather was beautiful; Hot, but comfortably so and the sky was clearer than day. They had just left Tortuga and were en route to Pelegosto. Will was being put to work right away. Not that he minded, he wanted to be treated the same as any of the other crew would be. He wanted no special treatment; Although it’s not like he expected it, he was sure every other person aboard The Pearl had had their own stories they shared with Jack.

Jack had found out pretty soon that Will wasn’t as strong as he had thought; Although he was a good inch and a half taller than his Captain, he was strikingly skinny compared to Jacky, and barely had any muscle on him. Jack wasn’t particularly muscled either, but Will was something else. He had figured this out after placing him where most of his crew worked; As a simple crew mate, ensuring the ships ropes, sails, and anchor were correctly secured and taken care of, as well as scrubbing the deck. A lot of heavy lifting and hard labour was required, and Will fell behind quickly.

When Jack saw this he plucked him right from the deck and took him below the gun deck, past the mizzenmast and to the galley where he introduced him to the cook; a man named Lincoln Coombs. He had a fair complexion, blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and simple clothing. He didn’t wear a scarf, bandana or hat like most the rest of the crew, something he and Will had in common.

“This ‘ere lad be William Turner,” Jack told the youth and he said nothing. “You’re responsible for ‘em now,” Jack said. “He’s going to learn to cook, and…” He gestured broadly. “Do whatever you do. Savvy?” The Captain’s eyebrows quirked.

The man said nothing and continued to work. Will looked around the galley. Lincoln was a neat-freak, it seemed. Everything was clean, there were few dishes in the sink, and the counters were mostly bare in some places.

“I’ll take that as a yes!” Jack said, turning on his heels. “Don’t worry,” Jack winked, “He ain’t bite.” With a dazzling smile their Captain left and suddenly they were alone.

“Pleased to meet you,” William tried to give his friendliest smile. “Lincoln.”

“Don’t call me that,” The youth spoke softly, and William was taken by surprise by his uncharacteristic voice. Sure, he wasn’t the eptimoney of masculinity but his voice was almost that of a woman. “It’s Coombs.” The boy made space by the sink. “You wash, I’ll dry.”

William obeyed and while he scrubbed the dishes in the basin, he studied the youths face, which seemed to be permanently set in a scowl. 

They worked in silence, but not an uncomfortable one. William had tried to make conversation but Coombs had shut him down quickly with one or two word responses. He seemed set on his work. When they had finished putting away the dishes, William had a few small cuts on his hands from the knives and forks under the murky dishwater, that he had picked up on the sharp end by accident.

“Now,” Coombs grunted, cracking his fingers, “We have to do the actual cooking.” He handed Will a large empty pot. “Go fill this with beans,” He commanded, and Will approached the barrel of long, red beans.

William had wondered for a while how the pirates cooked. Most of the food they had seemed like a large variety, but Coombs had quickly assured him that the next week he would not think so, when it would either rot or be used up and they would rely on dried foods only. They had little freshwater, stored in a barrel, which was strictly used for drinking and cooking only. Bathing (which William doubted any of the crew actually did) and washing dishes and clothes was done with seawater. What surprised William the most was that they lit fire to a real hearth to cook their food; William always thought pirates wouldn’t use an oven on a wooden ship for obvious reasons, but he stood corrected as he watched Coombs set fire to it to let the water boil.

The night approached quickly: Coombs doing most of the legwork. William had only been useful in fetching things and stirring; He couldn’t even chop cabbage. Coombs said he’d have to teach him later, but they would have to make a quick meal for now, because Jack wanted Coombs to give William a proper tour of The Pearl, introduce him to the important people in the crew and secure him a bunk. William felt like a lost puppy trailing behind Coombs as he showcased The Pearl, from the bowsprit to the gallery, and was introduced to the roles and the hierarchy of The Pearl. Jack, obviously, was the Captain. Then Gibbs was the Quartermaster and First Mate. Then came Anamaria, who was third in command and Master-At-Arms, which Coombs explained meant that she was in charge of the cannons and The Pearls fighting condition. It seemed William was already familiar with all the important people.

Finally, Coombs took William to the crew’s quarters in the forecastle, directly below the gun deck, where plenty of hammocks hung. 

“This is where you’ll be sleeping,” Coombs told him, and expertly stepped over clothes and other belongings to the starboard side. “This is my hammock,” Coombs said, “You can have the one next to it.” He nodded to an identical hanging bed near his own. “But we should get back to the Galley, The crew will be wanting supper soon.”

ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ

Will’s first impression of The Pearl was that it was quite dull, but he changed his mind the second he stepped into the Mess. (Coombs had explained to him that it was actually a dining room.)

William could see why they called it the ‘mess’.

There was two long tables with benches bolted to the floor. The side to the left of the entrance was connected to the Galley, where the food was put up, along with water and rum. William guessed that the rum was favoured from the way everyone was loudly chanting sea shanties led by Anamaria and Gibbs.

“Ah! Turner! Come sit here, lad!” Jack said, a mug of rum in one hand, the other gesturing to the space beside him on the bench.

William was surprised to see Jack in the mess. “Doesn’t a Captain get to eat in his own quarters?” He asked, and sat beside him, digging into his dinner.

“Aye, He can: Doesn’t mean he has to.” Jack threw his free arm around Will and took a swig of rum. William didn’t have to ask why he ate with his crew instead of alone. Jack was a good captain, and enjoyed being with his crew. Gibbs must be navigating The Pearl.

Anamaria took the seat across from them and together the three ate and drank and laughed, sharing stories. William relaxed, enjoying the atmosphere; This was where he was meant to be. At sea, drinking rum and eating mediocre meals. Singing sea shanties and getting drunk. And if he did it in his Captain’s arms, to hell with it. He knew Jack meant it only in a friendly way.

“So.” Anamaria shot Jack a knowing look, smiling deviously.

Jack rose a brow. “So?”

“We already have enough crew, so why’s Turner back with us? Have a soft spot for pretty boys, captain?” She teased, and Will’s face flushed.

“I’m not pretty,” Will said.

Both of the older pirates ignored that. Jack removed his arm from around Will. “Because, Maria.” Jack smiled and Anamaria scowled at being called the second part of her name. “I’m not fond of keeping children on me ship, but I’ve been wantin’ me a cabin boy,” He explained, And when the dastardly woman smirked and raised a brow, Jack glared. “Not for the reason ye are thinking of.”

Will stayed silent. Cabin Boy? And what was Anamaria thinking of?

“What’s a cabin boy?” Will asked and Anamaria laughed and Gibbs spluttered, choking on his rum.

“Usually, it’s a boy who runs errands for his Captain,” Jack explained. “Usually they’re young, but you'll do. Never had one before, most of the ones I’ve seen just cook.”

“When they’re not doing sexual favours for the captain, you mean.” Anamaria smiled innocently. Will flushed more, and sipped some rum as he watched the two banter.

“Turner will not be doing any of that,” Jack assured her.

“Sure.” The woman grinned mischievously.

“Besides,” Jack said. “I do believe the lad has feelings for a certain barmaid back in Tortuga,” He elbowed Will playfully.

The warning Leah had issued him before they had set sail from Tortuga came back to him, and Will licked his lips. “Leah is just my friend. And I forgot to tell you, but she said something about another man watching us back in Tortuga.”

This piqued Jack's interest. He raised a brow. “Who?”

“She doesn’t know; Never seen him before and he apparently neglected to introduce himself. She said he was missing a leg, had a pet monkey, and a large feather in his hat, which sounds like Barbossa, but we saw him die.”

The mood shifted. Jack and Ana shared a look, and William worried he had said something wrong.

“Did she say if he was with anyone?” Ana asked.

“No,” William frowned. “Why?

Jack smiled at him. “Nothing for you to worry about. We’ll pick up speed just in case we are being followed, but I highly doubt it.” Jack stated confidently, when a crewmate approached them.

“Sorry to interrupt, Captain, but we’ve received sightings of a ship on the horizon. It looks like we’re being followed, Captain.”

Anamaria rose from her seat, looking critically at Jack. “You were saying?”

Jack’s confident smile faltered.


	3. One Shitty Swordfight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because i rewrote the entire thing after I realized that i was dealing with my poorly-written plot by writing myself into even more unwritable plot. 
> 
> *cries*

Jack loved his ship. The Pearl was the fastest vessel known to the Caribbean, so they could easily out sail their pursuers. But that wasn’t what Jack wanted. If these ‘Pirates’ had the gall to take on him, take on his Pearl…? Well, then he supposed he could humour them.

As the attacking ship came in line beside the Pearl, their pursuers swung over and sword met sword in an epic fury of yells, shouts and clangs of cutlasses. It was an obvious win for Jack and his crew.

The attacker’s Captain must have underestimated Jack when he was in Tortuga; Seeing as Jack had let his guard down and got blackout drunk. But the joke was on him, because Jack was actually (almost) always drunk! It happened more than one would think; People thinking Jack was an easy target.

The captain of the other ship looked exactly like how Will had described, and Jack was glad it was some wannabe and not Barbossa from the dead. (Like that would ever happen…)

The captain rose his broadsword, and Jack his Rapier, and they clashed together, Jack playing aggressively as he cornered the other Captain closer and closer to the edge of The Pearl, when suddenly, with expert speed and dexterity, the other captain struck Jack’s inner wrist with the blunt side of his blade, Jack's sword fell from his hand onto the deck with a clatter. 

Now it was the offending man’s turn to back Jack into the mizzenmast, pulling his sword back to thrust it right into him.

Jack closed his eyes and braced himself, for the inevitable piercing pain. (He had been stabbed many times before, he knew what to expect.) but instead of the contact he was expecting, he heard a loud shatter overhead and was showered in shards of broken glass from a bottle of rum. Jack looked up and saw Will, holding now just the neck of a bottle of rum over his head. His hair was plastered to his face with sweat and he panted as the now unconscious captain slumped to the floor. “Pirate.” He smiled, while Jack picked up the fallen Captain’s sword and rejoined the battle. 

“You stole my line!”

ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ

After their captain had fallen, the rest of the battle proved to be a walk in the park, and the crew returned to their meal, only slightly more tired than they had been before they were interrupted. Jack and Will were the only ones on deck save for Gibbs, who was navigating the ship. Night had fallen and the only light came from The Pearls lanterns. They were standing on the edge of the ship looking out to the sea and Jack had his arm around Will; He noticed that Jack did that a lot. Not that he minded.

“That was some mighty fine skill you showed, back there,” Jack said, and Will beamed.

“Wait, was that supposed to be a challenge?” He smirked, and Jack smiled back. Will’s eyes flickered down to his gold capped teeth, before quickly looking back up and realizing that Jack was watching him with a shit-eating grin.

“You looking at me lips?” He rose his brows suggestively, and laughed when Will flushed, removing his arm from the boy and leaning against the taffrail. “I don’t blame you, I don’t think anyone can resist my charms.”

William, now red-faced, knew he was only teasing but said nothing, suddenly his feet being the most interesting thing in the world to him.

Jack pretended not to notice.

“Tomorrow,” Jack cleared his throat. “We’re going into Pelegostos swamps. Usually I just take Ana and leave Gibbs on the ship when I visit Tia Dalma, but since you're me cabin boy, I’ll take you with us.”

Will bit his lip. Was this special treatment because he had saved him from being stabbed? Perhaps favouritism? Or maybe it actually was because he was the ‘cabin boy’ and he would be sacrificed to the cannibals if they ever ran into them.

“Aye, I best be retiring for the night,” Jack stretched. “I’ll see you in the morning, Willy.” He said, and as he walked away, William’s eyes caught the sway of his hips in the Pirate’s drunken swagger, all the way up to his backside- and-

What was Will thinking?! Jack was his friend. His captain. Was he going mad from the sea?

William shook his head as he descended the ship’s stairs into the forecastle, careful to be quiet, as plenty of his crew mates had already fallen asleep. Or, at least, that was what he guessed from their snores. He made his way over to where Coombs and his hammocks hung.

“Had an eventful first day?” The cook whispered, yawning.

Will jumped in surprise. He thought he had been asleep. He spoke back in equal volume. “What does it look like,” He groaned, removing his boots, vest and shirt, but leaving his breeches on. And to think tomorrow he would wake up docked at a cannibal island... 

Coombs was silent for a while. “What were you doing with Jack up there?” He asked, and the question took Will by surprise.

“Just talking,” Will answered. Really, he didn’t know, but technically ‘just talking’ was the truth. “Why?”

“I dunno. You just seem special to him,” Coombs shifted in his hammock, and Will blinked in surprise. “Wouldn’t be surprised if you more than his crew to him.”

“Really?” Will asked. Will thought he was just another crew mate to Jack.

“Yeah. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he’s more than fond of you,” Coombs rolled over.

Will spent the rest of the night thinking about what that meant. By the time he had fallen asleep, The sky was already becoming a light shade of violet.


	4. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feedback is welcome, wanted, and evidently needed

In the morning, William was positively  _ wrecked _ from all the overthinking he had done the night before.

Anamaria had done the honours of waking the sleeping beauty. Will had refused to get up when Anamaria asked politely the first time around, so she resorted to more dirty tactics and flipped his hammock over, effectively emptying the young pirate from his bed.

“What the hell, Ana!” Will growled. His head swam with grogginess as he pulled on his clothes, a little embarrassed that she was seeing him without his shirt on. Will was somewhat self conscious of his pale skin. But at least it was only Anamaria. Will assumed the rest of the pirates were up and about already as they were alone in the quarters.

“Come on,” The shorter woman rolled her eyes at Will’s defiance. “Jack told you you’d be coming with us, right?

_ Oh _ , Will thought. He had forgotten about that, being so fixated on what had happened the night before. The pirate stood once he was all ready and followed Ana to the deck, where he was surprised to see land quite close to where the ship had anchored; It had more trees and greens than Will had seen on an island yet, although the only land he had seen before other than Port Royal was the Rum Runners island and Isla de Muerta.

But they weren’t going there just yet. Ana led him down the stairs and into the mess hall, where Gibbs and Jack were enjoying their breakfast. Will guessed the rest of the crew had already eaten.

“Morning, lad. And lass.” Jack smiled at them both, and they took either seat in front of the Captain and his first mate. Ana must have already eaten, but Will tore into his breakfast, desperate to regain his lost energy. 

Ana and Gibbs left not soon after, to prepare the longboat most likely. Jack explained to William that they would have to travel by boat the entire time, because they were going through the most swamp-like region of the island full of toxic and otherwise deadly animals, plants and critters.

Jack watched when William closed his eyes. “Something botherin’ ye, love?” Jack asked, and while William knew the nickname was intended in a strictly platonic way yet it made him a little pink.

“Mm. I just didn’t get tons of sleep,” Will admitted.

Jack rose a brow. “Why? Was someone botherin’ ye? I can get you a separate quarters if ye like, like Gibbs, Ana and I have.”

Will sighed and rested his face in his hands. Was this special treatment for him? Did Jack like him more than the other mates? And in what way? Or was this regular cabin-boy treatment?

“No, that’s ok,” Will dismissed him, still dedicated to take no special treatment from his captain. “No ones bothering me.”

Jack was silent for a minute. “Do you want to go back to Port Royal?”

Will sat in stunned silence. Did he? No. This is where he belonged. If he went back to Port Royal now, it would be no different from before. He would be miserable without Jack and The Pearl.

“That’s… not it.” William shook his head. Could he ask Jack about what Coombs had told him?

Before he could think about it anymore, Ana returned. “Ready to disembark, cap’n,” She barked.

ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ

Jack and Ana were rowing the longboat, while Jack had tasked him with  _ the important job of watching for gators and keeping the rum safe _ . (Jack had emphasized on the rum part; He had actually brought two bottles of his favourite drink along with them.)

Pelestego’s swamps were beautiful, Will thought.

The swamps were dark, with small beams of light that flickered with the leaves rustling in the wind. Vines draped the miserable, low hanging cypress trees and there were large groups of algae carpeting the murky water. Will noticed how the pins of light danced on Jack’s face…

Will didn’t even realize he was staring until Anamaria smirked and wiggled her brows at him, and returned his gaze to the floor of the longboat.

“Aye, we’re here,” Jack said and stood in the longboat, which rocked , along with the lantern they had brought along; Will hoped they wouldn't stay until it was dark enough to need it. He was only half-sure Jack was only joking about the venomous snakes that swam in the water and jumped into boats.

Will twisted around to look at the dark, lowly lit shack in front of him. There was a dock in front of it, and it was elevated high above the water on trees and stilts.

Will climbed onto the dock and Jack followed.

“Ana, watch the boat,” Jack commanded, and climbed the shabby looking wooden ladder. “Come on, Turner,” The Captain beckoned, and Will tried not to look anywhere up as he followed him up the ladder.

Jack had neglected to tell him much about the woman they were visiting. He understood, though, he had not been on the ship for one full day yet, and Jack had probably planned to tell I’m during his breakfast before he became concerned of Will’s sleep deprivation.

The inside of the shack was… Unique, to say the least. Weird things inside of jars and vases hung from the ceiling by rope and every table surface was covered. There was an unnatural golden light coming from the lamps, too.

Movement came from a separate room, and Will glanced to the doorway. The room was separated by a curtain of beads that parted as a woman walked through. The woman was beautiful. Dark skin, and hair the deep brown of cocoa with white feathers and beads woven into it that framed her small face. She had, large round brown eyes, kohl around her eyes and patterns and notches along her cheeks.

“Jack Sparrow!” She smiled, her voice low, and wrapped her arms around the taller man, planting a kiss on each of his gaunt cheeks, leaving a black lip print on each. Jack made no move to wipe it off.

“Tia Dalma,” Jack grinned back.

“What brings you here?” She asks, and Will was made aware of a pale yellow king snake hissing and slithering on one of the vases hung on the ceiling. He inched closer to Jack.

“This has to be quick,” Jack warns her. “I need to know what you see in my future,” He confesses, and invites himself to sit in one of her chairs, and she sits on the other side of a large, low table; The only one in the room without tons of knick knacks and trinkets covering its surface. Not wanting to be the only one standing, Will sits beside Jack.

The priestess cocked her head. “Again? And why is that?”

Jack sighs. “You know why.”

Tia Dalma purses her lips, but reluctantly speaks. “I can say you’ll still have The Pearl, Jack.” The woman reassures him.

Was Jack that scared to lose his ship?

“You will still have your crew, and your rum, and your gold,” The woman pauses. “But…”

Jack leans forward, listening more intently than Will had seen him listen ever before. “But?”

“I see a lover, Jack,” Tia Dalma tells him, and Jack leans back.

The captain is silent.

“You don’t have to run, Jack,” She says to him, her voice soothing.

Will had the feeling he was intruding on something very personal.

“Me? Running? Never.” Jack scratches his chin awkwardly, looking all around the room except for Tia.

Tia Dalme shakes her head. “It’s getting dark, you should think about leaving,” She says, and Will glances out the window. The woman was right, the beams of light in the wetlands were fading to blend in with the low ambience of Tia Dalma’s swamp.

“Aye,” Jack sighs, and gets up.

“And Jack?” Tia Dalma calls as he makes his way to the door with Will.

“What?”

“You know I’m right.”

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Counting, Cooking, Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years.

The next few days they would be at sea, according to Anamaria, who had told Jack about a fully-loaded merchant ship that was three or four days sailing away and convinced the captain to go after it. After that, there was the port that it had come from they could dock at. Jack said whenever he didn’t have any specific jobs for Will to carry out, he would be put in the galley with Coombs, but for now Will was being kept busy: As Gibbs was the quartermaster, it was his duty to keep everything stocked. It was quite a large job for one man, which was where Will came in.

Gibbs was keeping track of what they had with a parchment and quill. Will was surprised the pirate could read and write, but it made sense as soon as Gibbs revealed he used to be in the navy.

It was easy work; Not taxing, just tedious. But compared to the crew working in the hot sun on deck, and Coombs in the galley with the hot stove, he would take the cool, dry gun deck any day. Gibbs was doing almost everything anyways. All that Will really did was memorize some numbers for him.

They passed the time by drinking and talking.

“So how’s the pirate life treatin’ ye so far?” Gibbs asked, his quill scratching the paper and pausing periodically when he dipped the pen in more ink, and Will blinked.

“Alright, I guess. Better than Port Royal,” The cabin boy sighed.

“What’s wrong? You don’t seem like ye’ self,” Gibbs frowned.

“I couldn’t sleep last night,” Will explained. Then he paused, and inhaled. “Can I ask you something?”

Gibbs shifted to face Will, and put his quill down, resting it on the inkwell.

Will took a deep breath. “What does Jack think of Sodomy?” 

Gibbs blinked. “Sodomy? You mean homosexuality?”

Will nodded.

“He doesn’t care, lad. Long as he can pull yer own weight, mind ya,” Gibbs added. “Anamaria likes the fairer sex only, an’ Coombs used to be a lass. Lot’s of us ain’t yer typical lover, Will.”

Will pondered on that. Was Jack also, as Gibbs had put it, not your typical lover?

Gibbs eyes narrowed. “Why? Do ye have something against it?” The first mate resumed his work, hastily scribbling down numbers.

“No!” Will assured the larger man. “It’s just… Coombs told me that Jack might like me,” He confessed, and sighed.

The quartermaster shrugged. “It’s probable.”

Suddenly, as if summoned, Jack himself appeared in the doorway. “What is?”

Gibbs didn’t miss a beat. “That you like-”

“Rum! That you like… Rum.” Will cut in, and glared at Gibbs, trying to give him a look that said  _ if you blow my cover I’ll kill you _ .

Jack blinked. “Okay… Listen here, Willy lad,” Jack ignored the awkward exchange. “Coombs is injured and you’re the only other one who’s cooked on this ship,” Jack informed the pirate.

“Injured?” Will repeated with concern.

“Aye. Come on, tonight’s dinner won’t cook itself,” Jack commanded, and Will hopped off the barrel he was previously perched on.

“But how did he injure himself?” Will asked.

The captain led him to the galley. “Not my place to tell,” Jack responded vaguely.

ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ

Will knew slightly more what he was doing when it came to cooking than Jack, so he was in charge of the ship's kitchen. Whatever they were making was sure not up to Coombs standards, but it would have to do.

And to make it worse, Jack had taken his shirt off to combat the steam and heat coming from the hearth. Jack was an absolute buffoon for a cook, and hindered more than he helped, but Will would much rather his company than to cook alone.

Even if his bare chest  _ was _ distracting.

Will poured the poorly peeled and unevenly chopped carrots into the boiling water to let cook and stirred, looking to see how Jack was doing with the potatoes. The unskillful, shirtless captain was chopping them worse than Will had with the carrots. 

“Here,” The cabin boy approached his captain from behind, putting his hands atop Jack’s rougher, and more tanned ones, showing him how to cut them slightly less worse. “Like this,” He suggested, guiding his captain's hands.

It wasn’t until Jack had turned around, smirking with his trademark sassy smirk that Will had realized his boldness. Will’s lips parted as Jack put his hands on the taller boy’s shoulders and looked up at him. “Are you coming on to me, Will, lad?” The Captain winked.

Will spluttered, suddenly having lost his ability to have coherent thoughts and speak English words. A simple, “Uh…” Was all he managed.

William stepped away from the shorter male when the familiar clack of Anamaria’s boots could be heard approaching the galley and she leaned in the doorway. After looking Jack up and down she catcalled him with a wolf whistle. “Damn Jack! Should’ve told me ya’ were doing a strip tease!” She joked, and Jack beamed with pride.

William’s heart pounded. The hearth in the kitchen had certainly gotten him hot, but it was Jack’s hands on his body that made Will bothered. 

ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ

It was dinner time and it was evident from all the crew's complaints that the stew Jack and Will had collaborated on was bad enough it could be differentiated from Coombs cooking, and they demanded to know how the cook had injured himself, but Jack just gave everyone the same answer Will had gotten and told them all to ask Coombs himself; But the young cook was nowhere to be found in the mess room, crew quarters or the kitchen and reluctantly the crew dropped it.

That was the least of Will’s worries, because now he was sitting with Jack at dinner, in the same spot from the night before with Gibbs and Ana.

They were laughing, drinking and singing but Will was still imagining a tension between him and Jack, which the other male obviously did not feel from the way he had one arm drunkenly slung around Will.

Untill, that is, Jack excused himself and asked William to follow him. The cabin boy followed him up onto the deck and all the way to Jack’s quarters, and by now William’s heart was leaping into his throat, as the captain opened the door and gestured for him to enter. William stepped inside, and looked around. William had expected Jack’s room to be messy but it was mostly orderly, save for the excess of empty rum bottles on his bedside. There was another door leading to what Will expected to be the Captain’s private bathing quarters. Will spied a long piece of bandage on the shorter male’s bed and wondered if it was from Coombs.

“Take a seat, mate,” Jack nodded to the chair by his desk.

William awkwardly sat down, meeting Jack’s gaze.

“I need to talk to ye, William.” Jack sighed.

“I’m listening,” Will swallowed, his cheeks becoming a slight shade of pink.

“It’s about… What ye heard when I was talking to Tia Dalma,” Jack admitted, and dropped their eye contact.

That confirmed he was talking about a lover. To William. Alone.

“William Turner, I would just like to get to the point. When we first met, when ye were a blacksmith, and we battled it out… I took a liking to you. And when I found out ye had yer’ eyes on Elizabeth, I was, I admit, jealous.”

William flushed. He had a feeling he wasn’t jealous about his  _ platonic _ feelings for Elizabeth. “Why…?” The cabin boy breathed.

“Because, William Turner. I think I like you, more than a captain should like his crew, and more than a man is supposed to like his friend.”


	6. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cant tell if their relationship is going to slow or I’m rushing it. Technically will is only an inch and a half taller than jack but i am MILKING this height difference. Fuck yeah.

Will had only ever seen Jack as this confident, bold, sassy and suave character. Will thought he would never see him any other way, but here he was in front of him, not meeting his eyes and had confessed his love. Talk about out of character.

“Jack…” Will frowned and stood, and didn’t fail to notice how Jack stepped back. That made William hesitate. Was he ashamed? Will had never dreamed of seeing his captain this serious, and his heart hurt when he realized it was him that made him feel like this. “I… feel the same way,” William admitted. “I think.”

Jack looked up to meet the taller man’s heartfelt gaze. “What do you mean,” Jack whispered, gazing intently into William’s eyes. He stepped forward, closing the distance between the two, “You think?” Jack stopped mere inches away from Will, standing up as tall as he could, keeping their faces mere inches apart.

Will stammered as the shorter man tenderly placed his rough, calloused hands on William, on either side of his torso. Jack’s eyes left his and trailed down to his lips, then flickered back up.

William blushed a deep shade of red but made no move at all to place distance between the two of them, tipping his head down as his heart drummed, his hands finding their own way to Jack’s shoulders.

Jack tenderly pressed his lips to William’s, and led Will in a chaste kiss. He stepped forward, beckoning Will to move with him, until Will was backed against a desk, and Jack carelessly brushed everything on it, all the maps and notes and gold aside, and continued his gentle pressing until Will was sitting on the desk, bringing them to equal heights.

William, now red as a beet, broke the kiss panting. 

Jack lifted his hands to cup Will’s face. “Do ye still only  _ ‘think’ _ ye like me, or shall we do that again?” The Captain smirked, “Personally I don’t mind if ye need more persuadin’.”

William gasped at his entire casualness, and his hands went from Jack’s shoulders to his head, knocking off his hat in the process. But neither of them cared as Jack pulled Will in again a second time.

The first kiss had not been like Jack at all; gentle, purely romantic and abstinent. But the second time all Will could think about was how utterly  _ Jack _ this was as the older pirate changed the pace from pure to dirty and lascivious and Will actually squeaked as Jack’s hands trailed their way from his neck to his waist.

Jack pulled back when he sensed Will’s discomfort. “What’s the matter? Never done it with a man?”

Will trembled as he took a deep breath and nodded his head. “Or… with anyone for that matter,” He confessed, and Jack’s eyes widened. 

“Never?” Jack asked with incredulousness, shocked at Will’s experience, or more accurately  _ lack _ of it. “Not even once? Not even with Elizabeth?”

William shook his head.

Jack grabbed his hand with both of his and pressed it to his lips in an apology. “Pardon me, then. I didn’t mean to be so forward,” The captain ran his fingers through Wills locks and placed his hands back to where they had been before, and they kissed a third time, and a fourth, a fifth...

ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ

William was ecstatic to see Coombs in his hammock when the evening was still young, and in the crews quarters he told him, Ana and Gibbs all about what had happened between him and Jack. They listened intently as Will gushed about it, obviously smitten with the older man.

“I’m just saying, I totally called it,” Coombs smirked.

Anamaria chuckled. “It’s not like it wasn’t obvious,” she said. “Jack was getting his hands on ye every free second he got, and he never let ye out of his sight.”

“Aye,” Gibbs agreed. “You’re lucky. I’ve never seen him like this before.”

The four of them shared a bottle of rum until the crew mates around them started to fall asleep. Not wanting to wake them, Coombs stayed in his hammock, and Gibbs and Ana each went to their respective private quarters.

Will, not ready to sleep just yet, climbed the stairs to the deck. The night was beautiful; There were clear skies, and Will could see every star for miles.

“Hey.” Will turned around to find Jack, holding out his hand and Will took it. Jack and Will stood by the ship’s railing, listening to the waves. “Glad we had that talk today,” Jack squeezed his hand. 

Will sighed. The physical contact was something he would have to get used to. “Me too,” He agreed. Although it was the kissing part he preferred over the talk. “So… what does this make us?” Will asked. 

Jack shrugged. “Whatever ye want us to be, lad. Partners, I guess is the best term.”

Will appreciated Jack’s calmness and experience, and hummed in agreement. Partners. He liked the sound of that.

Jack wiggled his way between Will and the railing, and hoisted himself to sit on the rail, which made Jack about a head taller than his less experienced partner. Jack tipped Will’s chin up and placed a kiss on his mouth.

“Jack,” Will whined. “Someone might see us.”

“So? It’s my ship,” Jack pointed out.

Will hummed. He couldn’t argue with that. Still a little uncertain when it came to the physical touch thing, Will draped his arms over Jack’s shoulders.

Jack sighed, wrapping his arms around the standing man. “Let’s go to bed,” He suggested.

Will hesitated. 

“Not in that way,” Jack reassured him, and William eased up. 

Jack led him across the deck to his quarters.

William was surprised. “Am I sleeping in your bed?”

“Do you not want to?” Jack asked.

“No, I want to…” Will said. “I’m just surprised.”

Jack shrugged off his shirt and William averted his eyes. “I didn’t like you in the crew quarters, anyways,” Jack confessed, getting into bed, and William was quick to follow, except he only took off his shirt once he was under the covers. Jack blew out the candle on his bedside.

“Why?” Will whispered.

“Because. I don’t trust the newer crew mates.”

“Oh.”

‘Now go to sleep,” Jack huffed and William closed his eyes, and sleep took them both quickly.


	7. Sea Day

“Morning.” Jack whispered.

William stirred and opened his eyes. At first, he was confused as to why he was in the other man’s bed, especially without a shirt on, until the memories of the previous night resurfaced. Will was glad that he was in a proper bed now instead of his confining, unstable hammock. “Morning,” He said back.

Jack swung out of the bed, leaving Will all the blankets to snatch up for himself. “What are you doing?” Will pouted. He had secretly hoped that the man would stay in the bed with them and they could talk about their new, albeit rushed relationship.

“The Pearl won’t captain itself, luv,” He pulled on his shirt and hat. “You best be getting up too. Ye might be a mighty fine sight, but yer not out of work just yet,” The captain advised.

Will flushed a little when called him ‘Luv’ and a little more at ‘A mighty fine sight’. “Yessir,” Will yawned as he forced himself to his feet even though the bed was warm and comfortable. “Do you need me to do anything special today?” He asked and Jack shook his head.

“We’re not due to find that merchant ship for another day yet. To the galley with ye,” Jack commanded, fitting on his boots and leaving.

Well. That could have been more romantic, at least in Will’s opinion.

ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ

“Come on,” Coombs rolled his eyes. “It’s obvious Jack is a terrible lover,” the cook huffed as he was elbow deep in dishwater, scrubbing dishes. It was Will’s turn to dry them today.

“What? No he’s not.” Will frowned.

Coombs blinked at him. “He’s a drunk, a bit insane, and he has you in his bed, like, your third night on his ship,” He pointed out. “That’s way too soon to get feelings for someone.”

“For your information,” Will glared, drying the dishes a little more aggressively now, “I knew him from before,” He told Coombs, who raised a brow. “I helped him get The Pearl from Barbossa. And all we did in his bed was sleep.” He pointed a finger at the other man.

“Sure.” The cold man passed him another plate, unfazed. “Whatever, I didn’t mean it, Will. I’m just saying this is probably really weird for him.”

“And why would that be, oh knowing Lincoln?” William enunciated the mans first name, watching him cringe at it.

“I’ve never seen him take a romantic interest in anyone, male or female. And I’ve been the only cook on his ship for years.”

“So you took part in his mutiny when Barbossa took the Pearl from him?”

“It’s not like I wanted to.” Coombs shrugged. “There were few people who were actually content with Jack as a captain, so we couldn’t do anything and just played along. Better than getting thrown off with him.”

William gave him a look of doubt. “And he let you back on?”

Coombs nodded.

The cabin boy was silent as he did the dishes alongside the blonde, and once they were done, Coombs dried his hands. “Enough talking. You’re never going to be helpful if you can’t cook, so I’m going to have to teach you how.”

William rolled his eyes. “Actually, Jack and I made a perfectly good stew while you were injured.”

Coombs laughed. “Perfectly good? I’m sorry Will, but the crew didn’t exactly like it.”

“Well, I’m still learning,” Will crossed his arms. “Besides, how did you injure yourself that badly anyways? Did you burn yourself? Cut yourself?”

Coombs tensed, then went silent and Will was afraid that he had struck a nerve until after a minute he opened his mouth. “I hurt myself when I was binding,” Coombs confessed slowly.

William had not the faintest idea what the hell that meant, but it was obvious the cook did not want to talk about it and they carried on, Coombs teaching him the very basics of cooking for The Pearls crew. Will made a mental note to ask Jack about it later.

Hours later, and William had improved a decent amount, for someone who could previously burn water, at least. Will bit his lips as he diced an onion into small, fine pieces, the pungent fumes coaxing him to blink back tears.

But he would rather cut a thousand onions than do Coombs job. He was butchering the last lamb they had taken aboard from Port Royal, and was covered in blood and other gorey details Will tried not to think about.

Will had his hair tied up and sleeves pushed up like Coombs had suggested. He sweat in the room, hot from the hearth.

“How’s it going?” Coombs panted, taking a break from disemboweling the sheep’s carcass. William looked at him, sweat and tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Fine,” He forced a smile. Never had he imagined being a cook to be so taxing.

“You’ll get used to the heat,” The blonde assured him. “I can’t say the same thing about the onions, though.”

ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ

After most of the prep was done, Coombs had shooed him out of his galley, and Will had wandered the ship, doing odd jobs for the crew until people got tired of him asking for things to do and he grumbled. It wasn’t his fault he had such an insignificant role. He was sure Jack had just made it up on the spot.

And so, he returned to Jack’s (and his?) quarters. He disposed of the empty rum bottles on the bedside, and neatly stacked all the papers that Jack had mussed up from the night before when he had pushed Will onto the table and Will sighed as he thought about how Jack’s lips had felt against his, and his hands on Will’s body.

William leaned over the bed to fix the covers and fluff up the pillows, and he yelped when he felt a hand on his arse, immediately covering his behind and turning around, lifting his hand to slap his perpetrator.

He was relieved to see it was only Jack who had copped a feel and not someone else, but was still mad. “Jack! What the hell!” He fumed at the grinning man. 

“What?” Jack flashed his gold teeth at his partner. “I’m not allowed to touch me own stuff? He asked innocently, making William go all shades of red.

“I, I-” Will stumbled on his words as his captain pushed him down onto the bed, bringing their lips together. Jack didn’t taste like rum this time, and Will hummed as the shorter man cupped his face with both hands, tangling his hands into William’s hair as he swung a leg over the boy, straddling him. Damn, he was a good kisser William thought, giving in and melting into the kiss.

When Jack pulled back, William sighed breathily, holding back a whimper. “I thought you said you had Captain things to do,” He pouted, gazing with innocence into his partner's brown eyes.

“Would ye rather me do  _ you _ ?” Jack smiled cheekily, and William gasped at the lewd remark. “Besides, that’s no way to talk to yer Captain,” He added.

William, red as a beet, opened his mouth but found he had no retort. “Shut up and kiss me.”


	8. Doctor Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nb ex-sailors have my heart

The merchant ship raised their white flag as they saw The Pearl approach them, And there was a gangplank lowered between the two vessels. Ana, Gibbs, Jack and Will walked across and a large, squat man with an alarming small amount of visible neck approached them.

The fat man spat, The rather obese merchants eyes narrowed at the four pirates, then behind him as the rest of The Pearls pirates boarded, swords pointed at the fat man’s crew who rose their hands above their heads, letting their weapons clatter to the ground. “What’s your business here?” He finally spat.

“Let’s see here,” Jack hummed. “You are a merchant vessel carrying plenty of valuable cargo and money,” Jack wiggled a finger at the man as he sauntered closer. “I want all of it.”

The man glared. “And why would I do that?”

“You would do it if you had even an ounce of self-preservation in you,” Ana matched the man’s venomous, piercing gaze, hand on her cutlass.

The man huffed, eyeing the four pirates and the rest of Jack’s crew, who had the merchant ships workers in surrender with their guns and swords on the deck floor.

“You expect me to take shit from a woman?” He growled, drawing a flintlock pistol.

William knew from the second the word ‘woman’ left his lips he was done for, and the fat man frowned as Anamaria unsheathed her sword.

He shot, but it missed by far and William realized that this man had probably not fought a day in his life. He could tell from the horrible aim from that absolute waste of a shot, his stance, and the way he held his sword as he unsheathed it.

Anamaria must have taken that observation too, and she bared her teeth and with one swipe of her blade she knocked his sword out of his hand. The fat man watched as the sword clattered to the ground out of reach, and back at the fierce woman, stepping back. 

The man looked around, weighing his options, then huffed, slowly raising his hands in surrender as he continued to step back from Ana. “Fine, fine!” He barked. “I surrender! Just don’t kill me!”

Anamaria kept her cutlass pointed at his throat, but looked to Jack for confirmation. 

Jack nodded and she plunged her sword into the man, and Will winced as dark red poured from his throat and he fell to his knees.

“Jack, What was that for,” Will hissed, averting his eyes from the seemingly merciless, gory kill.

Jack walked over to the corpse, and grabbed an additional handgun from his right hand, on the side they had not been able to see. “See, Will? He had a second gun. He would wait till Ana let her guard down, then shoot her in the back.”

Will purse his lips, Ana throwing him an apologetic glance. “It’s jes’ part of being a pirate,” She shrugged.

Two things about Jack’s crew: The first was that they all knew their place when it came to taking a vessel for their own, and the second being they spared any innocent sailor that wasn’t trying to kill them. The mates took care of the crew of the now deceased captain, preparing the lifeboats for them, Ana supervising. The sailors didn’t try a thing after seeing the ruthless pirate dispense of their sorry excuse for a captain without even trying.

While they were doing that, Gibbs and Will descended the stairs behind Jack, to inspect the goods. They entered one room, and to Will’s surprise, there was a person there, tending over an unconscious sailor that must have been oblivious to the entire siege. The doctor looked up at them, and when they noticed their attire, they gasped. “Pirates…”

Jack smiled, and pointed a finger at them. “That we are,” He nodded crossing the room to the medical person. “And, as pirates do, we be sinkin’ yer ship, so I advise ya’ te’ board a lifeboat immediately,” He said, and the doctor gaped at him.

“Captain, if I may-” Gibbs cleared his throat, stopping them in their tracks. “We have been needin’ a surgeon ever since that last run-in with the EITC.”

Jack halted, and considered Gibbs words. “Yer right,” The captain agreed, and looked back at the sailor. “I changed my mind, yer coming with us,” Jack ordered, and the doctor made a face like they were about to argue, but realized they were in no place to, and sighed in defeat.

Jack gestured to the sailor. “So, what’s your name, good lad? ...Er, lass? ...Whatever you are...” 

“Will. Short for Wilmot.”

Jack shook his head, tutting. “That won’t do. Unfortunately, we already have a Will on board,” Jack gestured to William. “What’s yer last name?”

They sighed, a little flushed. “It’s Doctor.”

Gibbs rose a brow. “So you’re… Doctor Doctor?”

Doctor rolled their eyes, and Will suspected that was a question they were tired of answering. “Yes.”

“Did you become a doctor just so you could be Doctor Doctor?” Jack asked, and lead them out of the room to inspect the rest of the ship, the unconscious sailor lay forgotten.

“Would it be cooler if I did?”

“Yes,” Jack answered.

“Then yes.”

ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ

After they had taken everything that was worth it on board, and sent the sailors away on lifeboats, they had sunk the merchant ship, and were now on their way to Montevert Port; According to Gibbs, it was a very rich port that was frequented by merchant vessels that kept both eyes on anyone that looked like they even associated with the word pirate, but once you got past the docks, the locals on the outer part of the island couldn’t care less about who you were the first way in; The outer group were poor and overworked, and often relied on the pirates for business at taverns, brothels, and certain shops. It was the center part of the island, further in, that housed the inner group of locals you had to be careful of: The inner locals were responsible for Montevert Port being considered rich and walked around with their snooty noses in the air, feeding off the outer locals.

Jack had left Will to settle in their new doctor.

“Please, just call me Doc,” They insisted the third time Will had used their full name. 

“Fine by me,” William shrugged, glad he didn’t have to share his name with the ex-sailor.

After Will had given them more pirate-y clothes to replace their traditional sailor uniforms, he got a better look at them. They had black hair tied up into a high bun, tanned skin (like most people who worked at sea, pirate and sailor alike,) and bright, olive eyes. They were short, about a head shorter than Will, and didn’t have much muscle but Will guessed they didn’t need much size or strength as a doctor. They shifted their weight as Will looked them up and down.

“What?” Doc shifted uncomfortably.

“Oh, it’s just… I know sailors don’t usually take women on board, but I was wondering, are you a man or a woman?”

They deadpanned. “I’m a doctor.”

Will didn’t know what to say at that, and he continued the tour, setting Doc up with a hammock by where he used to sleep next to Coombs. He would have to introduce the two later, but for now, Jack had given him a job to do.


	9. Arm Wrestling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating last night i had it written but then i tried to upload and the server was down rip my eight day streak. To make up for it there is two updates today :)

That night, the crew was rowdier than usually in the mess room. Coombs had made great use of the superior food and livestock that had been on the merchant ship, and had whipped a wonderful supper, probably the best Will had had in awhile, aside from when Elizabth had insisted he joined him for dinner with her boring old father.. Jack was supposed to be navigating The Pearl, but was far more interested in Ana arm wrestling the crew and made Gibbs do it instead.

About half the crew had tried against Ana, and anyone her size or littler was defeated with ease. She had only lost against the larger men, and she treated them with respect, only shaking their hand, and then grabbing the hand of the next mate who had the balls to try her.

Anamaria had been the only woman crew mate for a while, but now Doc was on board Will wasn’t so sure. Jack, who was previously betting on Anamaria and cheering for her, was now much more collected and simply enjoying his supper, and secretly holding Wills hand under the table (Ooh, scandalous!) and Will nudged him with his elbow. 

The captain turned to him, taking a sip of rum.

“Do you think Doc is a man or a woman?” Will asked.

Jack finished with his drink, then cocked his head. “Why does it matter?”

“It doesn’t,” Will said. “I’m only wondering.”

“Personally,” Jack grabbed his mug, sticking his pinky finger out almost in a dainty way “I don’t think they care for gender, but you’d have to ask them.” The captain shrugged, and nodded over to the galley that was, as mentioned before, connected by a bar so that food could be served from the galley. The small ex-sailor in question perched themselves on it, on the side without food, chatting up a storm with Coombs. As soon as Will had introduced those two, he had regretted it, jealous of how quickly the doctor was able to get Coombs open up to them compared to Will.

William hummed, resting his head in his hands, elbows propped up on the table as he was deep in thought, something that Elizabeth used to hate.

“What about Coombs?” Will asked.

“What about ‘em?”

“Gibbs said he used to be a woman,” Will explained.

Jack looked around before leaning over. “Quiet about that.” He warned in a hushed tone.

“Sorry,” Will whispered, not realizing it was a sensitive topic.

“And yes, he did use to be a lass. Ain’t one anymore, mind you,” The captain murmured. 

Will nodded in understanding. “He told me something about binding,” Will told Jack. “What’s that?”

Jack pursed his lips. “It’s where you… Bind yer chest in bandages tightly to take care of yer, um…” The captain gestured to his chest, like he was holding an invisible pair of boobs. “You know. It’s supposed to hurt like a bitch and I’m surprised he can even cook like that, let alone fight.”

“Ooooh!” Will exclaimed in understanding. That’s probably what those bandages were on his Jack’s bed from.

“Cap’n!” Ana suddenly barked, cutting into their conversation and Jack jolted up.

“Yes, Ana?” 

“The crew’s bettin’ on me,” She smirked, “That I can best ye in an arm wrestle,” She explained, her legs spread lazily as she leaned on the table, drumming her fingers on the table laxly. “Care to try me on?”

Jack rose to the challenge and Will watched in awe as the captain pushed up his sleeves, exposing his strong, tanned arms. The man sat down across from his challenger and wrapped his hand around hers.

“Three,” Anamaria began to count down.

The crew huddled around them eagerly.

“Two…”

Jack repositioned his elbow on the table. Will bit his lip in anticipation.

“One!” Ana barked, and slammed Jack’s knuckles into the table with ease. The crew cheered as she let go of his poor hand, and Jack stroked his forearm. Few of the crew had bet on the woman, but those that had greedily collected their owing, and Jack huffed.

“That was just a practice round,” He told the woman, who raised an eyebrow and smirked at the excuse. “Rematch?”

“Fine,” The woman agreed, smiling deviously. “But if I win, I get your rations of rum for a week,” She grinned, and the mess hall grew silent.

The dining room was the quietest it had ever been before, and even Coombs, who ate in his kitchen usually disinterested in the crew’s nonsense, was leaning over the bar connecting to the mess hall in interest.

“Those are high stakes,” Jack told her, speaking slowly and deliberately. “But I accept.”

The crowd murmured with interest. Will guessed he didn’t want to lose his respect as a captain by losing to Ana, because he was not the kind to put his rum on the line.

Ana’s delicate digits snaked around Jack’s hand once more, and this time the crew chanted, counting down from three.

Ana must have taken their first round lightly, because now she gripped his hand tight, glaring at her captain. The crew reached zero, and Ana started. Will was sure Jack would go down easily again, but after his first loss he was prepared for her strength, and winced as he faced her unadulterated, brute strength.

The crew hooted and hollered as Jack began to get the upper hand, and Will couldn’t help but flicker his eyes between the event and Jack’s flexing biceps.

For a second, it seemed Ana was losing, until she snarled, quite literally snarled, and twisted Jack’s wrist, forcing it down, and his fist knocked against the table. She cheered in triumph and Jack wallowed in his defeat, sighing just thinking about his lost rum provisions, and Will couldn’t help but laugh.

“Now who wants to take me on!” Ana hollered, high off her victory.

“I’ll challenge you, Anamaria.” Came a cheeky voice, and everyone turned to the kitchen to where the newest addition to the crew sat on the bar, feet on one of the stools.

“Who the fuck are you?” Ana sat up. Will winced. He had forgotten to introduce the short medical practitioner to a lot of the crew.

“The names Doc,” They winked cheekily, crossing the room, sitting across from the surprised woman beside the desolated Captain, who heeded no attention to the new challenger.

Anamaria flushed, but quickly regained her composure. “Y-You look tiny. You sure that’s what you want?”

They flashed her a toothy grin. “Why else would I ask?”

Anamaria faltered, but managed to sum up her confidence against the shameless new competitor. “Fine. It’ll be an easy win. What are the stakes?”

“Same he had,” The doctor nodded to where Jack had slumped over the table in defeat.

Ana grinned. William sighed. At this rate, the entire crew would lose their rum to her.

And so they joined hands. Ana smiled down at them. “You can start us off,” She teased patronizingly, and William frowned.

“Your funeral,” they shrugged, and almost pressed her hand all the way down.

Ana resisted the force, seemingly with ease. “Shiiiit!!” She exclaimed. “You’ve got a lot of muscle!” She praised, her expression turning dark. “For a shrimp.”

Their hands were now back in the middle and Doc smiled with fake fondness. “That’s the best you can do? They raised a brow.

Ana growled, taking the bait and forcing their hands down to the doctors side, and Will could have sworn he saw a flicker of enjoyment in the doctor's eyes as they let their hand almost touch the table and Ana gasped.

“What in the…?”

The doctor slammed their hands back, and Ana looked in shocked at her knuckles touching the table.

The crew roared with delight. 


	10. Rudy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapters are just built different
> 
> I LITERALLT cannot believe a tagged this work as “original characters are minor” LMAOOOO

Ana joined Jack that night, slumped over the table, wallowing in defeat, already grieving the lost rum.

“Jack?” Will sat beside the collapsed male. “If it makes you feel better, you can have all my rum that week,” He offered in attempt to comfort him, and Jack turned his head to the side, peering up to Will with a pout.

“Thank ye, love. But that doesn’t change the fact me whole crew saw me lose to a woman,” Jack wincedas Ana elbowed him. “There’s nothing wrong with that, but the crew will think so,” Jack complained, grieving his lost reputation.

“It wasn’t the whole crew,” Ana sneered. (Which was the truth: There was either Jack, Gibbs, or Ana navigating The Pearl save for the rare occasion Jack would trust somebody else enough for them to do it. And, there was also a handful of mates on deck at all times.) “At least you got beat by someone the same size as you.” She huffed. Will smiled. Doc was very small, but being a doctor, they probably had some unfair advantage from their knowledge and proper nutrition from being a real sailor, too.

Will grimaced. “You guys aren’t any fun. I’m going to go find Coombs and Doc.”

“You mean the shrimp,” Ana hissed.

Will rolled his eyes, and began his search for them. He opened the door leading to the medical room that Doc had been given, and there they were.

Kissing.

Half naked.

Will slammed the door and flushed violently as the two yelled at him from behind the door, and when it got quiet, Will slipped away.

So Gibbs was busy navigating the pearl, Jack and Ana were no fun to be around, and Coombs and Doc were ‘otherwise occupied.’ Will had never thought Coombs to be the sleeping around type, let alone to someone he had just met, but Will had read him wrong, he supposed. Whatever. The point was, all of Will’s friends on board were busy and he grumbled, climbing the stairs to the deck. He supposed even Gibbs was busy, his lousy singing and bad jokes were better than nothing.

It struck Will that he didn’t know the crew all that well. While most of the crew came and went, some never returning, there were some people that had been sailing with Jack for years like Coombs, and Will knew those were the ones that Jack actually cared about when it came to morals and personality. 

“Hey,” Will smiled as he sat on a barrel behind Gibbs, and the large man looked at him over his shoulder.

“Ahoy.” He said, and got back to being busy.

“Can I ask you some things?”

“Suppose so.”

“You’ve sailed with Jack for a while, right? I was wondering about the more stationary crew mates, the ones that’s been here for a while, like you.”

Gibbs looked at his compass and adjusted the ship's direction. “Why do ya wanna know?”

“Becauuuuuuse,” Will whined, drawing out the syllable much like a whining 4-year-old. “All my friends are being boring right now.”

“Aside from Coombs, Ana and I? Well…” The man referenced his map and compass again, and sat in silence for a while, pondering Will’s question. “There’s Rudy!” Gibbs suddenly offered.

“Rudy?”

Gibbs nodded. “You can most likely find em’ in the crews quarters at this hour,” Gibbs instructed. “Long brown hair in a ponytail, tons’a piercings. Kinda a whore,” Gibbs added, and Will gaped.

“Can’t you point me to someone more… my speed?” Will pleaded, and Gibbs laughed.

“If ye are trying to make friends with the heart of Jack’s crew, trust me, Rudy’s the most yer speed’ yer ever gonna get.” Gibbs smiled to himself and Will pursed his lips.

“Thanks, Gibbs.”

“Anytime, laddie.”

ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ

Will had barely stayed in the crew’s quarters before he started sleeping with Jack; Only a night or two, if Will recalled correctly. He looked around for the man that matched Gibbs’s description, and was glad when he spotted a brown ponytailed crewmate, facing away from him, sitting in a circle with other mates, laughing, sharing rum and some playing a game involving, from what it looked like, three dice, deception and pure luck.

Will approached the gang of pirates, and sat cross legged beside the man, and Will gasped. He was insanely pretty. Long lashes, messy hair, yellow, catlike eyes. More eye makeup than Jack ever had had, red, flushed cheeks, smug, devilish smirk and an evident care for hygiene from the way he barely smelled like the rest of the men on the ship, which Will knew was rare in pirates.

It wasn’t his outstanding beauty that made him gasp, it was the fact he was sitting in the lap of another man.

“What?” The gorgeous man asked, and Will realized he had been staring. God, even his voice was attractive. It was low, gravelly and suggestive.

“You Rudy?” Will asked, determined not to lose his cool in front of him just because he was, admittedly, kind of hot. Like, jaw-dropping hot. Obviously Will knew he was with Jack; It was just a fact that the man was really attractive, Will wasn’t thinking anything.

“Last time I checked, yes.” The man purred winking. Will had to convince himself that Rudy’s eyes  _ didn’t _ just wander down to his crotch and back up with a sultry gaze. “I haven’t seen you around much. Nice to meet you, kitten.” He smirked and William flushed. Kitten?

The men playing the dice game cheered and Will jumped a bit, making Rudy chuckle.

William awkwardly shifted. Having nothing to talk about, he quickly pointed at the die. “What are they playing?” 

“Liar’s dice,” Rudy answered.

“What are the stakes?”

“Huh?”

“What does the winner get?” Will rephrased.

“Oh.” Rudy’s lips twitched into a smug grin. “Me, in their bed tonight.” He winked proudly, and Will spluttered. “Why, did you want to play?”

“I’ll think I’ll pass, thanks Rudy.” Will smiled weakly.

The rum was passed around again, and when it came to Rudy he declined, so Will did the same.

The man sharing his rum interrupted. “By the way, Will, I’ve been meaning to ask ye... Where you sleepin’ now that you ain’t in these quarters anymore?”

Will flushed and opened his mouth to answer, but the winning sailor talked over him. “I been seein’ him go into Jack’s quarters in the night.” He teased suggestively. “I’m sure whatever they’re doing in there is  _ very  _ tiring and he just falls asleep in Jack’s bed.”

Everyone laughed at how red the cabin boy turned.

“That’s not- I’ve never…” Will spluttered.

“Okay guys, leave him alone,” Rudy grinned. “That’s not how you treat the newest blood. Besides, we  _ all _ know Jack is a catch. He walks like he has a dick the size of his arm because it’s true, and I can attest to it.”

The circle of mates roared with laughter and Will’s blush lightened to a pink. Had Jack done ‘it’ with Rudy?

Not that he cared. He didn’t expect Jack to be a virgin. Then he started wondering if Jack or Rudy had been the dominant one and he reddened right back up again as images of them together flooded his mind. He adjusted how he sat so no one would notice that his pants had suddenly gotten a little tighter.


	11. Port Montevert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE this is the last original crewmate. I PROMISE. 
> 
> Also i wrote a steamy little fic about what happened the night Will walked in on Doc and Coombs from their point of view.... so. Yeah. It’s titled “the ex-sailors talents”
> 
> :) if you’ve read this far, tysm <3

That night, Will had fallen unconscious after drinking a little too much rum, and when Jack had come to collect him so they could go to bed and saw his cabin boy alone he had a mini heart attack, but was relieved to see a certain ponytailed man sitting beside him, watching him.

“Ye didn’t do anything with ‘em, aye?” Jack asked as he stood in front of the pair, and Rudy looked up from his bottle of rum. 

“Come on, Jack. He’s blackout drunk. I didn’t let anyone lay a finger on him,” The man said in his iconic gravelly pur. “Need help carrying him to bed?”

“I got it,” Jack dismissed him with a wave. “Haven’t seen ye for a while.”

Rudy chuckled. “Yeah. Hurt my leg while sparring a while back,” Rudy gestured to his leg. His pants were ripped and bloodied, and Jack’s eyes widened at the wound. “Hard to get around, so I’m sticking to serving in the sheets for now, if you get my drift,” Rudy winked.

“Ye know, we have a doctor on board now for a reason.”

Rudy smiled, scratching at his stubble. “Really? I hadn’t heard.”

“Anyways.” Jack crouched to scoop up his partner. “I best be getting some sleep, an’ so should ye,” He lifted Will up.

“Oh, I’m going to,” He assured his captain. “I was just staying awake so i could watch him,” He gestured to the boy in Jack’s arms. Jack turned to leave, before hesitating and turning back to the drunken man.

“And Rudy?”

Rudy glanced up at him.

“We should talk soon.”

“Aye. Been a while,” He agreed, and Jack carried Will back to his quarters, up the stairs and across the deck.

Jack tucked him in, an arm around Will as they both drifted off.

ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ

Will woke up swaddled in the familiar duvet that belonged on Jack’s bed, and recalled the previous night. How had he gotten in his partner's bed?

His eyes fluttered open, and he found himself in the arms of his captain, head nestled in the crook of Jack’s nestled and breathed in deep, taking in his scent. Jack must have carried him to bed.

“Well good morning to ye too,” He chuckled, and Will yelped.

“You were awake?!” He fumed, spluttering as the shirtless man sleepily looked up at him.

Jack chuckled. “Yes, love. Now tell me, what were you doing with the likes of Rudy last night?”

William relaxed back into his arms. “I had no one to hang out with, and Gibbs told me you liked him.”

“He did, did he?” Jack played with Will’s curly locks.

The two men stayed comfortable like that for a while; Jack tangling one hand into his hair, and the other around his partner, while Will nuzzled his face in his chest. Will was surprised at the intimacy. Usually, Jack would have to start his captaining duties at very early hours.

“Don't you have stuff to do?” Will asked, and Jack quirked a brow.

“Like what?”

Will bit his lip. “I dunno. Captaining stuff?”

Jack laughed. “How does one captain when he’s not at sea, love?” He asked and William sprang up.

“We’re at port?!” He exclaimed, running over to the window. Sure enough, there was Port Montervert, bustling with activity. “Why didn’t you tell me!” Will pouted.

Jack chuckled. “What, you weren’t enjoying this?” Jack gestured to the now empty spot where William used to lay.

“I was, but…” William pulled on his boots. “We haven’t been at land since Tortuga!”

“No, since Pelegosto.” Jack corrected him, watching Will and eventually joining him as he fastened his belt.

“Pelegosto doesn’t count,” William made a sour face. “I mean a port.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Uh, okay. What’re ye so excited about, anyways?”

William smiled. “Can’t I just be excited, Jack?” Will grabbed Jack’s hand once he had his boots on, and pulled him out the door. “Come on, we’ll make it a date,” He offered.

Jack sighed. “Fine. But we have to stay-”

“On the outer edges of the port, I know,” William rolled his eyes.

“And,” Jack pointed a finger at him. “When it starts to get dark, we need to go to the tavern to top up the crew. We’re in need of coopers.”

“Deal,” William agreed, having let go of his hand as he walked down the gangplank. “Then no one can tease me for being the  _ new blood _ anymore.”

Jack smirked, following his partner into the city. They just walked around, enjoying the new scenery together. It was a hot day, and Will tried not to make it obvious he was looking at Jack’s strong, tanned arms as he rolled up his sleeves, showing his tattoos and scars. Jack had to admit, it was fun wasting time doing nothing. He caught Will staring at his biceps plenty of times before the sky faded into a lavender as the sun set.

“Okay,” Jack stopped as they passed by a tavern. Will had hoped he wouldn’t notice it. “Now it’s yer turn to hold up yer end of the deal.”

“Fiiiiine,” Will sighed, and he followed Jack in. Gibbs was already there, as it was his job as the quartermaster to scout out potential sailors, especially when they were low on crew. Jack just made the final decision. Gibbs waved them over, and they sat in the booth.

“How’s it going?” Jack asked, halting a barmaid to get some rum.

“Not so good.” Gibbs asked.

“Coopers are hard to find these days,” Jack sighed.

“Aye,” Gibbs agreed. The barmaid returned with their rum and Jack tipped generously with some of his winnings from the latest merchant ship they had plundered.

Coopers were the ones on a ship who maintained barrels and kept them watertight, to keep precious commodities like freshwater and rum safe. They were imperative on any ship. Will thought of Leah, back from Tortuga. As a barmaid, she was maintaining the tavern's barrels of rum everyday.

“I wish Leah was here,” Will sighed. “She would make an amazing Cooper.”

“Leah?” Gibbs asked incredulously.

“Yeah, Leah. You know, the barmaid you saw me talking to when-”

“No!” Gibbs waved for him to shut up, and pointed up in the mezzanine. There was a familiar looking man, and when William squinted, he realized that was not a man. That was Leah.

“Leah!”

She was in  _ disguise  _ as a man however, and was looking  _ very _ flustered at something that the barmaid was whispering in her ear. The wench must not have seen through her disguise and was trying to flirt with her.

“Well, what are ye waiting for?” Jack nodded. “You said it yourself; She’d be a mighty fine cooper. Get on with it.”

Will gaped, still processing that  _ Leah _ was actually there, and climbed the stairs to the indoor balcony, approaching the woman carefully as he got a glimpse of what she was saying to the wench who was trying to advance on her.

“No, no- I’m sorry. I’m not interested.”

The wench still pursued her, however, and Will stepped in. “She- Uh,  _ He _ said no already. Go find someone else to bother,” He leaned on the railing between the two.

The offending woman shot him a dark look, yet heeded his warning tone, leaving him alone with Leah, who was gaping at him. “Will? What are you doing here?” She asked. William turned to face her.

“I’m wondering the same about you-” Will said, and gasped. From afar it just looked like she had tucked her hair into her hat, but up close he could see that she had cut her blonde locks off. “Your hair!”

Leah laughed. “Yeah, long story. Basically, my boss in Tortuga was being a creep, more so than usual, and I quit.” She said proudly. “I pretended to be a man to sail over here, and now I’m just living life. So what about you? Pirate life everything you hoped for?”

William couldn’t help but smile. “Yes, and more. You were right about us being followed, but luckily it was just a drunk and we sunk him,” He recited his adventure. “We sailed to this voodoo lady, and she said there was a lover in Jack’s future,” He said, and Leah’s breath hitched when William giggled and said. “And then he kissed me and now we share a bed and I think I love him.”

Leah grinned. “William, I’m so happy for you!” She exclaimed, grabbing both his hands in excitement.

“I know!” He agreed with glee. “And Leah! We need a cooper. You’re a cooper! You can come with me!” He squeezed her hands.

She laughed. “Are you sure? It’s not like I have anything else to do, but… I’m a woman, Jack. I hid as a man at sea once, never again.” 

William grinned. “That’s okay, we already have one woman aboard, everyone’s gonna be fine with you. You’ll like her,” He assured her.

She matched his smile. “Where do I sign up?” 


	12. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE, MOTHERFUCKERS.
> 
> no, rudy is not trying to flirt w him fuck off!!!!!!!

The next few days were smooth sailing. William was delighted to have Leah back, and technically, he was supposed to be the one to introduce her to everyone, set her up with a bunk and get her familiar with The Pearl, but as soon as Ana had heard word that there was another woman aboard she had rushed to find them and demanded Will that she took it from there. Not that Will was complaining, because now he could spend time with Jack.

Who was currently sitting on Will, leaning over and applying some kohl to his partners under-eyes.

“Why do I have to do this, again?” Will groaned. They were in the captain’s quarters, on Jack’s bed, and his partner had made himself quite comfortable on top of Will, and every time the man adjusted how he sat or leaned down further, Will had to pray he wouldn’t notice that he was leaving Will… Swollen, in some places.

“Because, luv,” Jack didn’t smile, the most concentrated Will had ever seen him as he applied the makeup. “Captain’s orders.”

Will rolled his eyes and Jack finished, sitting up to admire his own handiwork. William’s cheeks turn to a lovely shade of pink as Jack smirked, obviously feeling Will’s excitement. “Needy, now, are we? Jack purred.

William felt like he had swallowed a cannonball, it was so hard to speak. “I, um-“ he spluttered as Jack’s experienced, knowing hands were placed on his chest, then down, down, down to his hips and Will squeaked.

“Want me to stop?” Jack paused and William nodded frantically. Jack ceased his movements and rolled off the boy onto the bed beside him. 

“Sorry,” Will whispered, after a moment of silence.

“Don't be sorry, luv. I’ll wait as long as you need,” His captain soothed him, pressing his lips to Will’s forehead and stroking his hair. William melted into the touch.

“I don’t think I ever will be,” William huffed.

Jack shrugged. “That’s okay. Sex isn’t the most important thing in the world. Besides, your body isn’t the reason I fell in l… Your body isn’t the reason I like you,” The captain caught himself and suddenly it was awkward. Neither of them have uttered the L word yet. Didn’t want to freak his partner out, was Jack’s reason. Absolutely no self confidence or assurance was Will’s.

But they both felt it.

ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ

That evening, the mess hall was more of, well, a mess, than usual. A lot of the mates were advancing on Leah. She pinkened and politely declined, but they didn’t leave her alone until Ana entered, instantly walking up to the offending men and biting back for her.

“She said no, you wimpy son of a bitch,” Ana growled and the mates grumbled, finally leaving the newer woman some peace. Leah, though extremely strong for someone who had never sailed before, was like Will in the sense she was not used to the pirate life and had trouble speaking up for herself. For Will, it was because he was shy, but for Leah her problem was she was too kind. She had already been metaphorically trampled today; once the men had realized they were able to take advantage of her, several had dumped their workload on her and continued to either hit the sack, grab a drink, or head down to the galley to pester Coombs for a snack.

If not for Ana, Leah would still be working, but once the fierce woman had found out about Leah’s mistreatment she personally sought out each man and they had been giving twice the workload they had had before.

“Men.” Ana huffed. “Sorry, ‘bout that, darling.”

“It’s okay,” Leah smiled. “Thank you.”

“Don't mention it. It’s nice to have another woman on board.”

Leah had been adopted into the head of one of the tables where Jack, Gibbs, Ana and Will always sat. William sat down across from her, and Jack soon followed. Gibbs was the only one missing from their quintet, being the one at the helm, on the deck. He was navigating them to an island that supposedly had magical properties. He had picked up the map from a pirate back in Montevert, who had claimed  _ ‘He had had enough of the damn fruit,’ _ and let Gibbs have it for a bargain.

Enough of the crew had noticed, by now, that the two newest crew mates had already unfairly been taken up the ladder of The Pearls hierarchy, but said nothing in front of the five, not wanting to be made to walk the plank. But they still grumbled about it to each other when the higher-ups were out of earshot.

ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ

It was the same circumstances that Will had had the night he had met Rudy; Gibbs was busy navigating, Jack was absolutely overloaded with work, (Will respected he wanted some space,) Leah and Ana were busy setting Leah up in Ana’s quarters, and Coombs and Doc were off smooching somewhere, so William had returned to where Rudy was.

He found the devious, stubbled man talking animatedly to a very red crew mate playing yet another game of liar's dice, whispering things in his ear and making suggestive hand motions, leaning right into his personal space. Will had learned that this was actually how Rudy acted all the time, and was perfectly okay to interrupt.

“Evening,” He greeted the man, who looked at him with a characteristic devious grin. 

“Evenin’,” he nodded back, “-and nice makeup,”

Rudy gestured to the place beside him and Will sat. Rudy lost interest in the man he was  _ entertaining _ beforehand, and faced Will, handing him a bottle. “Don't drink till you pass out, this time.” The man purred, and Will took the bottle.

“I was tired,” Will shot back an excuse, much more aggressively than needed, sighing.

“Woah, woah, woah.” Rudy leaned in. “What’s got your panties in a knot?”

William fumed. “Because,  _ Rudy _ ,” Will explained. “My  _ boyfriend _ is too busy to talk to me right now!” Rudy noticed how the man pinkened as he called Jack his boyfriend, and he assumed it was not from the frustration. “I respect that he wants space, but…” Will sighed, trailing off, and taking a big swig from the rum he had been given. 

“You want attention.” Rudy finished for him.

William sighed, a little embarrassed that he was admitting to what Rudy had said. “Yes,” he confessed quietly.

“Come here,” Rudy motioned, throwing an arm around the lonely boy, mussing up his hair. “Do you want to play a game to take your mind of things?”

Will thought for a moment, gratefully leaning into his friends touch. William knew Rudy wouldn’t flirt with Will and the comforting action was entirely platonic. “Depends. What’s the game?”

“Do you know how to play liars dice?”

“No.”

“Strip poker?”

William pinkened at the thought of half-naked Rudy. “No.”

Rudy frowned. “What can you play?”

William thought of all the stupid games Elizabeth had insisted she taught him to play. “Uh, chess.” William bit his lip. “Some simple card games, too, I guess.”

Rudy tutted. “That won’t do. How about I teach you to play poker, and you can introduce the strip part later with Jack?” Rudy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh, okay, that sounds alright,” Will agreed. He both loved and hated the suggestiveness of the ponytailed pirate and couldn’t help but bite his lip thinking of playing with Jack, hopefully in a private place. Like in his bed.

Rudy had to explain most things several times, Will’s imagination running wild with dirty thoughts. It wasn’t untill later in the night a tired, but willing Jack joined them. After working so hard, he was in desperate need of some fun, and the three drank together, laughing and playing poker. Well, at least Rudy and Jack were, Will was a little speechless watching the two men make suggestive jokes and flirtatious remarks to both eachother and Will. Will knew that they were jokes and it mostly the rum speaking, but that didn’t alleviate any of the blood rushing to his face or down below and when Jack finally took the bed the poor, innocent boy was thinking hard (and getting hard) about his captain.

“Hey Jack?” Will asked once they were in the privacy of their quarters.

“What do ye need, love?” Jack asked, his tiredness making his voice low and pleasing to Will’s excitement.

“How do two men… you know, do it.” Will asked and Jack gaped at him.

“Ye... really don’t know?” Jack went red.

“Well…” Will pursed his lips. “Not really.”

Jack sat on the bed to take of his boots. “It’s really the same,” Jack said after careful consideration, “aside from when it comes to penetration.”

“Then what?”

Jack went redder. “Then it goes… in other places,” The captain explained delicately, not meeting Will’s eyes, and when Will gasped in realization he was disturbed.

“Wouldn’t that hurt?”

Jack, obviously embarrassed from the whole ordeal, nodded. “It does the first time, but usually ye would use lube to ease the pain.”

“Oh my god…” Will bit his lip.

Jack noticed his discomfort and carefully grabbed his wrists, making sure his partner was attentive to him. “But we don’t ever have to do that if ye don’t want,” Jack explained carefully, and William got stuck with the mental image of Jack doing  _ that _ to him, which did  _ not _ help with his arousal. “There’s still other things we could do- or not.” Jack pressed his lips to Will’s cheek. “Whatever you want.”

Will’s chest filled with butterflies and he closed his eyes as Jack pecked his lips. He was a lucky man.


	13. Frusturation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theyll fuck soon

_ “Only touching,” William had told him when he awoke to a hard and horny Jack- the captain had not made a move on him, William had purely found out by mistake when he had scooted his butt against the man so he could be held. _

Now, William regretted the rule he had enforced, panting as Jack nibbled his ear, throwing his head back as Jack lightly caressed his hips from behind the male. He was so sensitive, the lightest touches already having him like this. If Jack didn’t believe he was a virgin before, now he definitely did.

“Holy shit!” Will exclaimed when Jack licked a stripe up the back of Wills neck, and Jack laughed at his partners sensitivity as Will arched his back, backing up more into his captain. Jack was just about to reach up to his nipples when there was a knock at the door.

“Are you decent, cap’n?” It was Gibbs. Will stilled and stayed silent as Jack growled in frustration.

“No! Fuck off!”

Gibbs was silent from behind the door, and Will thought he had left until he spoke again. “I’m sorry, Jack, but we’re passing an EITC ship now, and a port in a couple of hours, and I need your consultation.”

Jack snarled as he rose from the bed and pulled his shirt on. “Fine, fine, I’m coming!” Jack called through the door, grabbing his boots.

William pouted from the bed where he lay. He knew it wasn’t Jack’s fault but he was still hard and he doubted Jack would come back soon.

“Sorry, love,” Jack fastended his belt. “We will continue this!” He promised, and left, closing the door behind him.

“Fuuuuuuck.” Will growled after Jack’s footsteps had disappeared, frustratedly contemplating whether or not he should finish himself off. He barely ever touched himself, but he doubted this one would just go down, especially after his mind flooded with pictures of lusty-eyed, dominant Jack and he whined, rolling over onto his bed.

He began to needily move against the mattress, taking in Jack’s scent until he was full-on humping it in desperation.

The door creaked open. “Oh.”

Will whipped around in horror, where Leah stood, red as a beet, with a plate of hot breakfast. “I’ll just… Leave this here,” She gingerly placed the plate and cutlery on the table beside a door beside a lamp, closing the door and vowing to knock next time, pretending she saw nothing.

Will wanted to scream in both frustration of being soft now and embarrassment from being walked in by Leah, who was like a big sister to him because of her motherly tendencies (hence the breakfast she had brought) and the platonic love she showed him. (Even if that love was the same she showed everyone.)

Now sexually frustrated but having lost the mood, Will pulled on his clothes. He was part of this crew, god damn it, and he would contribute to it, determined to not let his and Jack’s relationship (or his neediness for hands on his body) get between him and being a good crew mate, so it was down to the kitchen with him.

ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ

“Like this?” Will asked, biting his lip in concentration as he started to chop. With every instruction he had gotten from Coombs, his technique had become quicker and more even like the cook’s, and he had improved considerably since his first day in the galley.

“Precisely,” The blonde hummed in approval. Will had noticed he had two hickies on his neck that his collared shirt failed to cover, and he just knew it was from a certain doctor on board. How could Coombs, the man that acted like he had a stick permanently up his ass get laid, but not Will? Especially by someone on the ship as popular as Doc, who had become somewhat of a celebrity on The Pearl after their little victory against Ana.

Will huffed.

“What?” Coombs asked, expertly seasoning the broth in the big pot over the hearth.

“Nothing.”

“You’re obviously being a little bitch for a reason,” Coombs called him out, not even bothering to sugarcoat it. “Tell me before I regret caring.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Mr. Sexually Active,” Will snarled making Coombs raise a brow in amusement and confusion.

“Sorry, excuse me? You could easily get laid,” Coombs chuckled. “I mean, have you seen the way Jack looks at you? And Rudy, too?”

“Whatever you say,” He spat back bitterly, and instantly regretted it when he saw the smile drop from the cooks face. “I’m sorry,” Will said. “I’m just frustrated.”

“It's okay. If you need to talk about something... I’m not the best listener but I’m here.”

Will felt stupid. What was he supposed to say?  _ Yeah, I’m mad that my boyfriend didnt fuck the hell out of me and now i’m pissed? _

They worked for the rest of the day in silence.

ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ

Jack was late, but he arrived for dinner to encounter an angry William brandishing a fork at Ana sitting across the table from him, and Jack took it from him, putting it in his mouth. “Out of all the people on this ship, she is not the one you want to be threatening, luv,” Jack gave him back the fork after eating the food off of it. “This is delicious. Did you help make this?”

“Oh shut up.”

Jack blinked in surprise at the usually polite boy's aggression. “Care to run that by me again?” Jack cocked his head and William gulped in regret.

“Sorry, captain,” He frowned.

Anamaria shook his head. “He’s been being a  _ whiny bitch _ all day,” She complained, unknowing that the unfortunate wording had an effect on her captain. He let a small sigh escape his lips and stood behind him, massaging his shoulders.

“I’m sorry about this morning,” Jack pursed his lips, and when Will heard the genuine sadness and apologetic tone of Jack’s voice he regretted snapping at him.

“It’s okay,” Will sighed. “I know you’re busy and stuff.”

Jack sat beside his partner. “It doesn't matter, Will. I still need to make time for ye,” Jack whispered, brushing some of his hair out of Will’s face.

“Jack, people can see us,” He whispered, shrinking away from his partner's touch.

“Would ye like to take this somewhere private?” Jack offered. “Then I can make it up to ye...”

Will nodded. “I’d like that.”

Ana pretended to gag in disgust, and Leah giggled.


	14. Some Weird Fucking Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN THEMES OF SEX POLLEN / STRONG APHRODISIACS. Jack does not take advantage of will while he under the influence 
> 
> 2\. I HAD CHAPTER 11 SAVED AS A DRAFT INSTEAD OF POSTED AND I DIDNT KNOW IT IM SO SORRY
> 
> 3\. I dont know why i wrote this chapter ajkdsd??????  
> Gibbs and Ana are not affected because they ate the skin, not the actual flesh.  
> Please bear with me while i fill this fic up with filler chapters and smut instead of actual plot???????????????

^Please consult chapter summary before you bash me ^

Will hummed in approval as his captain brushed his hair back with his fingers, massaging his scalp as a proper apology for them being interrupted that morning. Jack was sitting in their bed, up against the bedpost, and Will had his legs wrapped around him, sitting in his lap. They were both incredibly content, Will unable to hold back a grin that said I’m the luckiest man alive as Jack peppered his face with kisses.

“God,” William breathed, letting his head fall onto his partner's shoulder, forcing Jack to move his mouth to where the side of his neck met his torso, which felt infinitely better.

Jack smiled against his boyfriend's skin. “Someone’s needy,” Jack observed, and William let out a flustered whine into Jack’s shirt.

“Jaaaack,” Will pouted, looking up at the man through his lashes.

Jack flushed at the man who must have had a little too much Rum with his dinner. “I… I think it’s best we be turning in for the night,” He reddened at the lustful look in Will’s eyes and bit his lip, breaking composure.

Will shifted innocently on his waist, unknowingly grinding on the man. “But it’s so early,” He frowned.

Jack’s soul left his body as William bit his lip. “Precisely. We’ll need to wake up early tomorrow so we can scout the island,” Jack laughed nervously, and William hummed in thought. Supposedly, the unnamed, almost entirely unexplored island had magical properties. Of what kind, they didn’t know. It was also apparently plentiful with rare fruit and vines.

“Fine,” Will huffed, sliding off the stronger man to remove his shirt. He had become comfortable taking his shirt off in front of Jack quickly, and they usually just slept with only their pants on. Jack followed suit, exposing his tattoos and scars. William had much less imperfections than Jack, only a few freckles and some burn marks that had scarred from his past days as a blacksmith. He was also lighter than Jack, who was evenly tanned from so much work on the deck.

The cabin boy blew out the lantern on the bedside, and the pair got comfortable, Jack pulling the covers over them and nestling right up against Will, and humming as he draped an arm around his partner.

They were both quick to doze off.

ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ

The Pearl, to Jack's approval, had already been moored to the beach when he awoke, the crew already up and about, bustling around on the deck. Jack had managed to get all his clothes on and things together without waking his partner and headed straight down to the mess hall. A few mates were still eating, and Jack walked past them to where Ana sat with Gibbs and Leah.

She looked him up and down. “Where’s your pet?” She asked before returning to her breakfast, referring to Will. “It’s weird to see you without him trailing behind ye.”

He’s sleeping in,” Jack answered and yawned. “So, what’s for breakfast? I’m starving.”

“Porridge. But Gibbs and I went to the island earlier and brought back some of the fruit for you and Turner. It’s in the galley. We already tried some, it’s delicious.”

“Aye,” Gibbs agreed. “Well, the outer skin anyway. The inside is a suspicious shade o’ pink,” The first mate admitted, Ana nodding in accord. “But seriously, ye should try some.”

“I just might do that, Actually,” Jack declared, and left them to their devices, hopping onto a barstool and leaning over the bar’s counter. “Coombs?”

When the cook saw him he instantly smiled. “Jack, we haven’t talked in a while,” Coombs stated, and Jack waved a hand lazily at him.

“Aye. Been busy doing…” Jacks gestured broadly. “Captain things.”

(Really, those Captain Things Jack was always talking about were just strutting on the deck looking busy so no one would bother him, drinking far more than his fair share of rum while gambling with Rudy, and trying to see how red it was possible for William to get. But Coombs didn’t have to know that.)

Coombs hummed. “Well, anyways, Ana and Gibbs retrieved this for you from the island. ” He handed him two bowls. When Jack looked inside them, there were evenly distributed portions of the fruit cut up into perfect squares. It was unlike any fruit Jack had seen before; it was a bright, pinkish shade of red and looked much like the flesh of an apple. “I’ve already taken the liberty of preparing it for you,” Coombs said. “There's one bowl for you and one for Will.”

“Thank ye,” Jack beamed. “Possible ye can bring some tea up to my quarters as well?”

“I'll get started on that right away,” Coombs turned to grab the kettle.

“Thank ye. We’ll catch up soon,” Jack promised.

He was careful as he returned to his room; The fruit was slippery and he almost lost the entire contest of both bowls going up the stairs. When he returned, Will had awoken, and was spread eagled on their bed, basking in a beam of morning sun coming from one of the windows.

“Mornin’, sleeping beauty,” He chuckled, and Will grinned as he sat up.

“Good morning. What have you got there?” Will asked.

“I brought ye breakfast,” Jack joined Will on the bed, placing one bowl of peculiar fruit in Will’s lap and keeping his own on the bedside so he could get comfortable with his partner.

“It’s delicious!” Well exclaimed, ditching his fork and just eating with his hands.

“If you make a mess on my bed, you’ll regret it,” Jack promised, but smiled watching Will scarf it down.

“Yeah, yeah. Can I have yours too?” The boy asked. He had already finished his own. Granted, the portions were small.

Jack sighed. “Fine, just let me taste it first,” Jack commanded, and grabbed his bowl, plopping one of the smaller pieces in his mouth. “Oh my,” Jack passed him the dish. “You’re right, that is really good,” Jack licked his lips. It was almost too sweet, and Jack loved it. It tasted like kiwi, minus the acidic tinge, and Jack plucked a larger cube from the bowl.

There was a knock on the door. “Your tea, captain.” Coombs called through the door.

“We’re decent,” Jack beckoned the man in, and he entered. “That was fast,” Jack remarked as Coombs set down a tray with two tea cups and a steeping pot on it. Thank you.”

Coombs smiled politely and left, shutting the door on his way out, and Jack poured the tea. He almost spilled the steaming drink when he heard a groan from the boy and whipped around.

“I don't feel so good,” Will confessed, face unnaturally red even for someone who blushed as much as he did.

“You don't look so good,” Jack bit his lip in concern, raising the back of his hand to Will’s forehead to feel his temperature. Will had just been fine a second ago, but was now breaking out in a sweat and starting to pant unevenly.

“It’s hot,” The suddenly unwell complained, fumbling to remove his shirt, only raising Jack’s concern even more.

“I’m getting Doc,” Jack stood but froze as Will shoved off his pants too.

Will was hard.


	15. Regret. Also, Bathtime!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself for writing this
> 
> Jack is not a dick he gets proper consent not when will is being fucked in the ass by some weird plant go fuck yourself
> 
> I’m tired of being historically accurate so liquid soap exists earlier than the 1800s in here fuck off. Short chapter hoe.

“Will, ye don’t want to do this,” Jack warned the boy climbing into his lap, kicking the forgotten teapot off of its tray on the bed and it shattered on the ground. They both ignored it as William started to grind into Jack, tugging at his captains shirt.

“No, I’m pretty sure I do,” William panted, and Jack gulped as his partner started to moan wantonly. William had a blanket of haze over eyes, his hands on either side of Jack.

“I’m sorry, Will,” Jack pushed the man back. “I can’t take advantage of you like this. Yer not in yer right mind.”

William looked hurt as Jack got up and walked to the door. “You don’t want to fuck me?”

“Not like this,” Jack answered, shutting the door behind him.

Once Jack was on the deck, he almost collapsed against the door. What the hell had Coombs given them?! Although flustered and admittedly also affected by the portion of fruit he had had, the captain forced himself down the stairs to the galley where Coombs was talking to Gibbs.

“Gibbs,” Jack barked, and the larger man flinched at Jack's uncharacteristically urgent tone. “How much fruit did you bring back from the island?”

“J-Just two, cap’n,” Gibbs said in astonishment. “The ones for ye and Will.”

Jack turned to the cook, gaping at the peculiar exchange. “You. Did you do anything to the fruit?”

Coombs stammered in confusion. “I just skinned them, and cut them up,” He threw his hands up. “I swear on my own life.”

Jack faced Gibbs again. “I want no one going on that island,” He ordered.

“Aye,” Gibbs conceded, and marched past him to follow his order.

Coombs watched in confusion as Jack followed him out the door.

ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ

When Jack returned to his quarters, William was laying in his bed, the covers pulled over his head. 

“William?” Jack called out and the boy in the blankets curled up. “You better now?”

“Yes,” Will answered weakly, and Jack walked over to the bed and sat on it beside his partner. Jack soon realized the boy was trembling.

“William? Can you look at me?” Jack asked softly, and William sat up, throwing the blanket off of him. He was red-faced, and looked like he was crying. Jack was alarmed, but didn’t know what to say.

“I’m so sorry,” The younger man whispered, shaking as tears welled in his eyes, threatening to fall, and Jack’s heart dropped to his stomach. “I feel so humiliated,” He sobbed, and Jack was quick to react.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Jack moved to comfort him, grabbing his face and looking into his eyes. “It’s alright, love. I promise. Ye were under the influence, then, and I don't think any different of ye now,” His captain reassured him. “I’m glad nothing happened that either of us would regret,” Jack placed a kiss on the tip of Will's nose.

Will looked at him in surprise, and started to cry all over again, throwing his arms around the man and burying his head in the crook of Jack’s neck. Jack was quick to envelope the boy in his arms.

“I love you,” Will says through tears and after flinching in shock, Jack closes his eyes, holding his partner tenderly.

“I love ye too,” He said back, letting the taller man cry into his shirt. “Always have. Always will.”

After a lot of crying and embarrassment on Will’s end, and comforting and kisses on Jack’s, Will had finally calmed down, and Jack gently pressed his lips to Will’s. “What say we draw ye a bath?” Jack offered, and Will nodded. “Aye. Ye stay here and relax,” He commanded, pressing his mouth again to Will’s forehead carefully.

Will hummed in acknowledgment as Jack walked into the room connected to his quarters, heating the water up to fill the tub. He lit some of the more expensive, scented candles he had received as a gift years ago and never bothered to use and filled the tub with lavender scented soap, making the water fill with bubbles.

Will walked in, leaning on the doorframe. He looked exhausted. “She’s all ready, love,” Jack said and Will began to remove his clothes. “Can you turn the other way, please?” Will asked once he had removed his shirt and Jack faced the wall.

William didn’t watch Jack. He knew he wouldn’t peek. The captain was acting like the candles flickering on the window sill were the most interesting thing in the world as he heard Will’s clothes drop to the floor and after a pause, hearing him step into the water.

“You can look, now,” Will said after making sure the bubbles covered everything that he didn’t want to be seen, relaxing into the hot, soapy water, and Jack approached him, pulling a stool close to the edge of the bath. Jack tangled his hands into Will’s hair, massaging his scalp and Will melted into the tub, sighing in comfort and approval. Jack lowered his hands to Will’s shoulders, kneading out all the tension in his partners shoulders, as he soaked.

ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ

That night, Jack tucked Will into bed, an arm over the now recovered man.

“Did you mean it?” Will finally asked.

“Mean what, darlin’?”

“That you love me back.”

“Of course I did,” Jack hummed. “Like I said. Always have, always will.”

William thought for a while. “You always have?”

“Ever since we first met, fighting in the blacksmith,” He confirmed, recalling the fond memory.

“Huh.”

“What?”

“Is that why you let me on even though you were at maximum for the crew?” Will asked.

“Well, obviously.”

Will grinned.

“What, a captain can’t play favourites now? Absolute madness.” Jack frowned in disapproval.

William laughed. “Goodnight, Jack.”

“Night, darlin’.”

“Love you.”

“Love ye too.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am losing all motivation to write this, sorry for the very small chapter

Will was a cabin boy because he made a poor crewmate, but at the current time and place they needed all the hands on deck they could get. The Pearl was caught in the middle of a harsh storm, caught in the waves that threw her up and down, waves crashing into her and soaking the pirates on board.

William was fumbling with a knot that had come loose under the instruction of the strangled yells of a more experienced deckhand across the deck. His hair and clothes were soaked and matted to his numbing skin, and he had to admit, it would be a lot easier if his hands weren’t numb from the relentless, howling wind and his body trembling in the cold air.

“Pull!” The deckhand screamed at him, and Will grunted as he did so, flipping his hair out of his face.

“I’m trying,” Will yelled back.

At the ship's wheel, unbeknownst of the entire ordeal happening in the deck below him, Jack was holding on for dear life, blinking away the water in his eyes and wiping away the hair matted to his face. The Pearl had left the enchanted island that morning, much to the crewmates dismay. It was Jack’s orders, and he refused to tell a soul that he wanted to get as far away as possible from the unnamed territory because of what had happened to his partner. They were originally headed back to Montevert to plan out the next part of their voyage, but they didn’t exactly have any control of their direction once the storm whisked them away.

“Let me do it, you useless landlubber! The deckhand screamed, and Will froze up as the harsh man took his spot, expertly tying the knot within seconds. “It’s not that fucking hard,” He snarled gruffly. “Why don’t you go back to the captain’s bed where you’re actually helpful?” He barked, and Will felt his heart drop.

ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ

Once they had navigated out of the storm, Jack had gone looking for his partner. Will was not found in the galley, mess hall or the crew’s quarters and no one had seen him around the ship since the storm. Jack hoped he had not become injured in the storm. It was possible, though unlikely he could have fallen off this ship when The Pearl was rocking and Jack grew worried as he approached the only place left he could be- their own quarters.

Jack was relieved when he walked in and saw Will sitting on the sill of the window, gazing out into the finally calm sea. He looked deep in thought.

“Ye alright, mate?” Jack asked, and Will didn’t break his gaze on the ocean as Jack approached him.

“Yeah, “ Will sighed. “I just… Wish I was more useful on your ship.”

Jack looked at the boy, then approached him. “Ye are important. More important than ye think,” Jack insisted.

“How?” Will asked, doubt in his tone, brows furrowing in thought.

“Will. Yer so important to me. Don’t think like that,” Jack said softly. “What’s making ye think like this?”

“I constantly fail to do things everyone else can do,” Will grimaced. “...Someone said I’m only useful in bed.”

Jack frowned. “First off, you don’t have to have sex to be a good partner. Second, you are very useful. I could have never cooked by myself when Coombs was injured, and sleeping is so much easier with ye in my arms. Seeing ye makes me so happy, especially seeing that smile of yers. Ye are the finest looking thing on this damn ship, and I’m keeping ye by my side no matter what, savvy?”

Will couldn’t help but break into a grin, and he turned to lean into his partner, wrapping his arms around the smaller male. “I love you, Jack”

“I love ye more.”

“And Jack?”

“What?”

“I do want to have sex with you.”

Jack turned as red as a beet. “Oh… Like… Right now?”

“Yes.”

“Like right in this moment? Right here, right now?”

“Yes, Jack,” William rolled his eyes.

“Are ye sure?” Jack asked. “Ye know I’m completely fine without—“

“Jack!” Will cut him off, grabbing his captain’s hands and looking into his face. “I want this,” He insisted.

Jack smiled, leaning in to kiss him. “As you wish, love,” Jack pressed their lips together.


	17. Chapter 17

William came with a sigh, and Jack withdrew his lips from his lover as he looked at him with nothing but love in his eyes.

“Fuck,” Will panted as he thrusted into the air, his legs shaking as he rode out his orgasm, letting his head fall back as came down from the high.

Jack laid beside him as he peppered his partner with kisses. “How was that?” Jack asked and William smiled.

“Really good,” Will whined, turning to Jack, moving to get closer to the warmth of Jack’s body. Jack wrapped his arms around his partner and they shared a passionate kiss under the sheets.

“I’m glad to hear you say that,” Jack smiled cheekily.

“Jack?”

“Yes?”

“After we dock at a port, where are we going after?” Will asked.

Jack quirked a brow. Why do ye ask, love?”

“I found a letter in your desk,” Will explained.

“Ye were looking through my stuff?”

“I wasn’t snooping, I was genuinely trying to tidy up. The letter was addressed to you,” He said. “And it was from Tia Dalma.”

Jack sighed. “I got that awhile before we arrived at Montevert,” Jack admitted. 

“It says something about a charmed chalice,” Will says, and Jack nods.

“Tia Dalma’s ship.”

Will raised his brows. “She has a ship?”

“She used to captain it, doesn't anymore.” Jack recalled the details of the Charmed Chalice. “The Charmed Chalice could sail through the most temperamental storm like a knife cuts through butter, cause she’s an enchanted ship.” Will raised a brow in interest. “And she’s crewed by only women who practice voodoo. Or, at least, last time I saw it she was.”

Will bit his lip. “And the letter mentions that you have a debt to settle with someone?”

“Aye,” Jack nodded. “That someone being the lady captaining her,” He told him. “Her wife was buried with a curse that she now carries, and I owe her for saving my life, so I promised I would sail with her to where we may have a chance to alleviate said curse.”

William hummed.

Suddenly, a dove, black as the night dived right into the room through the window and William jumped. There was an envelope in the bird's beak. “Ah,” Jack smiled, snatching the letter from the bird's clutches. “That must be her now!”

The End - For Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna edit the fuck outta this mess, then maybe make a fic where Jack’s crew sails with the cursed chalice, would anyone be interested in that?. (The truth was, the charmed chalice was supposed to be the other ship in ch3, butttttt I chickened out. So. Yeah.)


End file.
